Captured (MikaxOC)
by lolitaenvy
Summary: Haru, a member of the vampire extermination unit, wants nothing but to protect her family and find her half brother Yuu. After an attack in vampire territory, Krul requests to capture Haru and force her to fight against the humans to gain the upper hand. Krul also uses Mika and Haru to her advantage by binding them together. Mika/OC currently following season 2
1. Chapter 1

Captured

The wind echoed throughout the old abandoned streets. Old cars remained in their designated places and the various piles of debris continued to block various paths in the streets. The ground was decorated with various cracks along its many pathways. The area seemed untouched by man, being reclaimed by nature as weeks entangled themselves around stop signs and began to climb up old buildings. Not many would dare travel through here, fearing they were to be severely injured or witness something they may never forget. It is only natural to fear a place such as this, it was where humanity came to an end. The population decreased tremendously and the creatures known as Vampires took their reign over this damned earth.

The sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the abandoned street as a girl dress in black walked calmly down the hazardous road. The girl known as Haru sighed whilst walking through the city streets. Various memories of the place it used be stained her mind. It had only been a few years since this place was so lively and full of life, now, it was a graveyard.

Haru was currently following the task she was set and was patrolling the streets in order to protect any humans or future squads from the wrath of the Four Horsemen of John. Just the thought of them made her stomach twist. Those ghastly creatures were one of the main reasons for death on the battlefield. If it wasn't being killed by a blood-sucking vampire, it was being utterly destroyed by the creatures that roamed the earth. Haru was fine with being outside of the walls as she found that it gave her a sense of freedom- something she lacked within the walls. However, being that she was working she wasn't really feeling the freedom; instead feeling like she was tied down by various rules and regulations. Haru continued to walk forward, her boots tapping against the floor and leaving nothing to show that something living had walked through here. The girl did what was necessary. Avoiding all cracks in the path that may cause the ground to collapse, walking around the piles of rubble and she always walked past the blood stains, daring to not imagine the person who had died there.

With a gloved hand she gripped tightly on something of much value. Her weapon. After many years of training, Haru finally succeeded at gaining her weapon from the Black Demon Series. After gaining her weapon she had soon discovered the demon to be contained within it was her old friend, Mako. As a child she had been rather fond of Mako, she wasn't sure whether that be because he was a rare demon or an old friend of hers. Most times she believed it was because of the way Mako was a very rare weapon. Even though Mako would choose to argue with her and confess how he had loved her way back then and that even now, he shall stay devoted towards her.

Once discovering her companion was Mako, she had felt blessed to be reunited with him. Mako was in fact an extremely powerful demon, being that he was known as the Henko Blade. After a lot of research, Haru learned that Henko translated to 'change' which was what Mako specialized in. Whenever and wherever she felt like it, with a single command, Mako is capable of changing his density and transforming into three weapon types: A gun, bow and a scythe. Normally, Haru would decide to keep Mako in his scythe or sword form as she finds that bows are much too troublesome to carry and use during combat. When concerning Mako, Haru was grateful towards the lieutenant colonel Guren Ichinose. If it hadn't been for him wanting to improve the weapons then Mako wouldn't be able to gain a physical body that can help in combat.

The scenery was quiet, not even the winds dared to speak. Haru felt uneasy yet continued to walk ahead.

"I can feel that you are stressed," The sound of Mako's blunt voice echoed throughout Haru's mind. It appeared that was how Mako would normally converse with her, which was helpful as the two could strategize a plan during combat. Haru loosened her tight grip on Mako- who was currently in the form of a scythe- and threw the weapon forward. The weapon spun through the air as it fell to the ground and thick green smoke curled around it, slowly morphing the blade into a body. A tall man suddenly stood in front of Haru. He donned a gray uniform with various patches sewn onto its sleeves. A red scarf hanging around his neck and making him seem even more masculine than he already was.

"May I ask why you feel stressed?" Mako tilted his head slightly to the left and gave a fake look of concern.

Haru looked down towards her black boots and then back at Mako shortly afterwards. No matter how hard she tried, she always felt herself get lost in Mako's deep red eyes. The memories of which when Mako had hazel eyes came into view. She would normally wish that this whole situation was nothing but a dream, that a ten year old Haru would wake up and see Mako tapping on the window in the middle of the night, but she knew it would be like that. This was reality. No matter how cruel it was.

"Perhaps it's because I am getting sick and tired of having to patrol these streets when there are vampires who are drinking the blood of innocent people," Haru said dryly.

Mako let out a dry laugh humourlessly, running his long fingers through his wind tousled hair. The auburn locks falling over his face perfectly, framing his face in all the right places. A cold breeze ran through the air and through the demon's locks and it made everything about him seem even more perfect. Haru would something believe that Mako should've been a model, even in a blood-thirsty world like this. She would normally shake her head after noticing herself being forced to stare and admire his beauty, for she knew that Mako was a demon and that he would always act like a demon.

"I'm unable to remember all these human emotions you feel, but I am guessing that it sucks."

With her deep green and blue eyes Haru stared coldly towards Mako, feeling annoyed with his presence and wanting to finish her job, causing her to move forward and pass him. The demon frowned, his fangs pricking his lip and causing it to bleed. He turned on his heel and followed the girl he was contracted to. His eyes glued to the way she moved and the way she acted. He had always been like this around her. Enticed. Infatuated. He watched the way she would tuck her raven locks behind her ear, and curse when the wind would move it back over her face and annoy her again.

Haru came to a sudden stand still and remained quiet, her eyes scanning the area. Nothing seemed odd or out of place, but it didn't feel right. Haru was convinced she felt something. A nudge? A vibration? A slight tremble?

"What's wrong-"

"Be quiet!" Haru hissed in an angry whisper. She continued to search the area with just her eyes until she caught sight of a few pebbled that stayed on the ground just a couple inches away from her boots. With quick thinking Haru dropped to all fours and rested her head on the ground, staring at the pebbles. "I think something is coming," She whispered harshly.

Everything came to a standstill. The winds had stopped. No birds were in the cloud covered sky and not even her breathing was heard. It was if everything around Haru had died. It was silent. More quiet than the night, quieter than a predator. Nothing seemed right, which probably meant something was wrong.

The faint sound of rumbles grew louder and louder as dust began to fill the air. Turning her head Haru screamed whilst a building that neighbored her had began to collapse. Mako had noticed the buildings descend prematurely as he darted towards Haru and snatched her wrist, pulling her away from any bricks or dust that had began to throw themselves at her. Haru felt her body become limp whilst her jaw dropped during the buildings collapse. It suddenly hit her, if it hadn't been for Mako she would most likely be dead. Crushed. Mako released Haru and remained silent as Haru mentally maintained herself. Haru spread out her fingertips and Mako nodded whilst green smoke notified his density changing. His limbs being devoured by the smoke whilst he transforming into the form of a bow. Haru's eyes traveled up the reflective black and green bow that she held tightly in her gloved palms. Haru averted her gaze towards the monster that emerged from the cloud of dust.

"A Four Horseman of John," Haru hissed between her gritted teeth, tightening her grip on the bow.

The beast caught sight of Haru and urged its legs forward and began to charge towards Haru. No matter how close it got Haru didn't even bother to flinch or show any sign of fear or wanting to prepare to fight it.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Mako said, sounding almost concerned for the girl's well being.

The monster drew closer.

"Twenty meters," Haru said, leveling the bow and pulling the string back. Two arrows appeared on the string between Haru's fingers. Narrowing her eyes Haru kept her composure as she continued to pull the string back further. Her muscles screamed at her, begging to be free and for her to release the arrow yet she didn't.

The monster drew even more closer.

"Ten meters achieved," Haru stated. The girl released the string causing the two arrows to cut through the air. The monster continued to charge towards Haru and failed to notice the two arrows which darted towards it. The Horseman of John let out a painful roar after the two arrows buried themselves into the flesh of the monster, causing it nothing but agony. "Detonate," Haru hissed. The two arrows suddenly exploded, causing the monster to scream even more before it completely burst into a downpour of crimson liquid and the wretched stench of burning flesh.

"Haru!" The girl turned at the sound of her name and was instantly pulled into a tight hug by her closest friend, Rin. "That was super awesome!" The girl squealed loudly into Haru's ear.

Haru's eyes widened. "R-rin, what are you doing here? Are you doing patrol here too?" Haru stuttered, lightly nudging her friend back and looking into her brown eyes. Haru could feel her brow twitch as she arched her neck up, being forced to feel short when in Rin's presence. Haru would normally feel angry at her height, having that be she was just borderline five feet. She only just beat Shinoa in the height factor. The sudden thought reminded Haru of something she had heard recently. Apparently there had been an accident with somebody with the name of Hyakuya who was in Shinoa's squad.

Rin let out a girly laugh before folding her arms and smiling, "Somebody obviously zoned out when Guren told us that in a case of an emergency, we are to have a back-up team during patrols." Rin nudged Haru with her elbow and smiled, "typical Haru always daydreaming."

Haru stared down at her watch for a quick moment before sighing and running her fingers through her lightly knotted hair. "Isn't it time to get back in the walls?" Haru asked rhetorically in a monotone way. Placing her bow over her shoulder, Haru fiddled with the string to make it cross her chest in the most comfortable way possible- which wasn't very comfortable at all. Haru turned her head in both directions before looking over at Rin. "Where are Jered and Kurama?"

Rin smirked and tilted her hip slightly, "You are aware they are both male, right? They're far too busy trying to big themselves up that they seem to have failed to notice we were on patrol. Right now, they're fighting over there," Rin pointed to where the sound of bickering could be heard from behind a pile of concrete and overgrown weeds.

Haru rolled her eyes before deciding to climb over the concrete mound and creating a cone with her small hands before shouting loudly, "Hey, listen up dumbasses, let's get back inside the wall before the blood-suckers start wandering about!" The two men known as Jered and Kurama froze in their mid-argument before giving each other sly daggers and heading towards Rin and Haru.

Jered and Kurama were still heard bickering and throwing verbal abuse towards each other as they headed back to the walls. The sound of the pathetic argument caused Rin to giggle yet Haru refrained from smiling or laughing and stayed emotionless. Due to her past, Rin wasn't really the type to laugh. There was only the rare odd occasion she would smile and that was when she was with things that she truly loved. However, the only things she truly loved were other dead or missing.

After gaining entrance inside the walls, the squad was greeting by Guren. "Ah, I see you newbies are still alive," He said surprisingly with a smirk painted on his face. Rin greeting Guren politely before gracefully walking towards a guard and beginning to flirt with him and twirl her hair around her finger. Haru continued to stare at Rin as she felt almost envious that Rin had a boyfriend and she did not. She did also hear Rin giving a report on today's mission and whether or not it was successful. She gladly told the guard whilst jotting down the information that a Four Horseman of John had been killed yet her tone went gloomy as she mentioned that no livestock had been found.

"It was super easy as we really didn't have to do much work thanks to Haru taking that bastard on all by herself! She almost got crushed by a building too!" Jered said with a toothy grin, gnawing on a toothpick stuck in between his teeth. Haru grimace as he continued to chew the splintering pick, it didn't look appetizing at all...

Kurama growled before punching the back of Jered's head, who let out a small cry in pain. "You idiot! Why the hell would you say that out loud damnit!"

Guren let out a sadistic laugh as a dark aura surrounded him whilst he clenched his fists. His eyes went dark and hazy as he stared a the two boys who started cowering away from him. "So, you two didn't even try to help your comrade when she could've been victim to a vampire's attack, Horseman of John or a collapsing building?" Without much being said afterwards, the two were sent home with bruises on their cheeks after Guren had punished them.

Haru was preparing to leave and walk home but the colonel rested his hand on her shoulder and caused her to stop. She turned and look at him from over her shoulder whilst they both shared a serious expression.

"I have something I want your squad to do for me," Guren said, folding his arms in front of his chest and catching Rin's attention before calling her over. The girl said goodbye to her boyfriend and stood beside Haru. "I want your squad to accompany the rest of the selected army during a surprise attack inside the vampire city walls."

Rin's cheeks reddened, "Are you crazy?! Do you have a death wish?!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, pointing a finger towards Guren. Haru lowered her head and remained quiet as Rin continued to ramble on. "We can't even defeat them at the front lines, never mind inside their own territory! We would be completely outnumbered and the chances of us being wiped out is very high!"

Rin looked down at Haru, her eyes speaking for her, wanting Haru to agree with her so they both could live their lives without fearing their deaths inside the vampire's walls. Guren also looked down at Haru but with a more laid back and subtle expression.

"I guess it is up to you, Haru. With you being team leader and all," Rin pouted.

Haru remained silent for a short moment, inwardly thinking of the good and bad outcomes of the attacks. Death was very likely and the chances of the humans gaining anything seemed quite low, however if Guren and his squad were also fighting it seems only fitting to work beside them. They were one of the strongest squads after all.

"I'll do it." Haru said bluntly, looking into Guren's eyes.

Rin dropped her head and sighed, "Then I guess that settles it, the Haru squad will help on this mission." Haru looked at Rin with a small shocked expression plastered on her face. "We're family. I guess you could say it's my job to stay by your side and protect you," Rin said with teary eyes as they threw herself at Haru and began to suffocate the small girl with her strong hug.

Haru pushed her back and gave Rin a cold glare. "We are not blood related, meaning we are not proper family," Haru said coldly, ignoring the amused expression from Guren. Haru turned on her heel and began to walk away, ignoring the fact Rin had been left with a shocked expression. Haru left and vanished from view without saying as much as a goodbye.

 **This is a re-write of the first chapter and over time I'll be re-writing the chapters in order to make it the best I have ever written before. This chapter is probably the best I have ever written and longest, but none the less I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness filled the empty space that surrounded Haru. Nobody was inside and not single drop of light was in view except that which fell over Haru. She stood tall, clutching onto the skirts of her nightgown, the silk cool against her fingertips. Haru remained silent, not wanting to ruin the calm yet eerie scenery._

 _"What is it that you so truly desire, Haru?" The sound of Mako's smooth and velvety voice echoed throughout the darkness. Haru raised her head, her eyes averting around the room and begging to find something to stare at. Something to touch. Something to remind her of her where she truly was._

 _Haru kept her mouth shut, breathing deeply through her nose. Her chest rising and falling as she respired in the darkness. She felt a cool breeze run through her locks, bringing her back to this illusion that was currently her reality. Her eyes screamed, letting her true wants and wishes to be seen as if they'd been written on paper._

 _"I want," Haru started, bitting gently on her lip and peeling off some skin, ignoring the pain as the copper taste of blood touched her tongue. "I want to find him, Yuichiro," She finished off, staring into the darkness and hoping that her gaze had met Mako's at least once._

 _Green smoke filled the area, causing Haru to cough and splutter as it began to intoxicate her lungs. It was a like a drug to her, making her feel nothing but euphoria and a cross of adrenaline. She wanted to run, to fight and scream but she was aware that was just Mako attempting to possess her in her weaker moments._

 _Mako stepped out of the green smoke as it slowly began to disperse, his posture was straight as a smirk was placed onto his lips. He looked cocky whilst walking over towards Haru with his hands in his pockets and his crimson eyes burning into the human girl. Mako placed his hand under Haru's ch_ _in_ _before tilting it up and widening his sardonic grin that had been so carefully placed on his flawless face._

 _"Is that really all that you want?" Mako whispered. He was challenging her, wanting her to weaken so he could take control. He gained pleasure from seeing her weak. Gaining excitement from seeing her shed tears. He was a demon after all._

 _Haru nodded subtly, her_ _raven_ _hair falling over her shoulders and framing her face perfectly. Haru donned a serious expression that made her bright blue and green eyes look colder than they have ever been before. The girl pumped her chest, attempting to gain dominance before she chose to push Mako away from her. She flinched as her wrist ached from using so much force just to push Mako away yet she knew it was because he enjoyed testing her strengths._

 _"You must be aware that I will never give in to you," Haru hissed, slamming her hands down to her sides and clenching her fists until the whites of her knuckles were clear to see. "I have told you that I will not let you mock me or bring up my past in order for you to get what you want like some spoilt child!"_

 _The demon let out a harmonic laugh, like a song from the angels to Haru's ears. Mako suddenly appeared behind Haru, causing her to shriek as she attempted to move forward but Mako gripping onto her shoulder threateningly. He rose his hand towards her cheek and caressed it, adorning Haru's milky skin that seemed like the finest of silk. Afterwards, Mako slid his hand down Haru's neck until reaching some of her hair. He moved the hair away from the neck, revealing some of her collarbone before he leaned towards her ear and breathed down her neck, causing her to shiver._

 _"But, I already have what I want," Mako whispered seductively. Haru shivered and blushed as she struggled to free herself from Mako's tight grasp he had on her shoulder. "That being you, my dear Haru."_

 _Haru freed her shoulder and swung her fists around, aiming towards Mako, who had suddenly vanished. She was only able to catch a glance of the demon being devoured by the darkness that surrounded her._

 _"It's time for you to wake up," Mako's voiced echoed throughout the darkness. His voice continued to repeat that same sentence, but each time it was said his voice grew more and more distant. Haru forced herself forward, running into the darkness and feeling her feet tap against the cold ground as she reached her hand out ahead of herself whilst attempting to call Mako back._

Haru opened her eyes hazily, rubbing her eyes whilst they adjusted to the sunlight which burst through the half-open drapes. Haru sat up and looked around the room, her eyes locking onto the sword that had been placed inside its leather sheath and was leaning against the wall.

"Just what is it that runs through that head of yours, Mako?" Haru asked rhetorically, not expecting anybody to respond.

Letting out a sigh, Haru left her bed and changed her pajamas into her black and green uniform. She continued to stare into the mirror whilst buttoning up her shirt and adjusting her skirt and knee socks. After changing Haru froze, lost in thought. She could feel herself grimacing at her own reflection, repulsed by it. She always found herself hating her uniform. She detested it, finding everything about it hideous and up appealing to her. It made her sick to her stomach at the thought that she could quite easily be slaughtered mercilessly in this uniform. Maybe it was just her vanity, but Haru always felt the same when she wore the uniform.

Haru spun on her heel and headed towards the door after picking up her sword and slipping itself and the sheath on the inside of her belt. She closed the door behind herself and started to head towards the walls which was where she was to follow the orders of attacking the vampire territory. Haru was aware of the consequences. She knew that the chances of her dying on the battlefield was extremely high, but she also knew it was for a good cost. Guren had held a meeting recently and informed everybody that Haru was one of the selected few who was to gather information on the enemy. This would mean that her squad would have to lay down their lives in order for the humans to gain the upper hand in this conflict. Haru wanted to make a sacrifice, to save somebody from harm's way. She had came to believe her sacrifice would be needed. After the meeting was held, Haru had pulled Rin aside and told her that if it came to a dire situation that Rin was to survive the fight and escape with the information needed to defeat the vampires.

It hadn't taken Haru long for her to make her way from her small apartment building towards the wall's one and only entrance that led anyone to the outside world of which used to be so peaceful, now a land of the dead and bloodshed. Haru's eyes flashed in acknowledgement as she caught sight of a flock of soldiers in the same uniform that she donned, although they didn't pay Haru any attention as they chattered amongst each other. She walked through the crowd, muttering quiet 'excuse me's and 'pardon me's as she was able to draw closer to the Shinoa squad.

"Shinoa," Haru said monotonelessly, heading towards the violet haired girl who had her back turned to Haru. Along with Shinoa, the other squad members turned and noticed Haru as well. Haru mentally did a head count. There was only four people, normally there should be five soldiers- but that rule didn't count towards Haru's squad due to recently losing a member. Haru was able to mentally name each soldier, so it didn't take her long to figure out that the missing soldier was this mysterious 'Hyukuya' character she had heard so little about.

Shinoa walked gracefully towards Haru and let out a toothy smile, as did Yoichi, Mitsuba and Haru also noticed Kimizuki give a small smile which was a privilege as he was colder than stone.

"I'm happy to see you showed up. A lot of people have failed to do that as they've backed out," Shinoa said with a childish pout. Shinoa raised her hand and began to pat Haru's head, but almost instantly began to cower away and laugh awkwardly as Haru stared at Shinoa coldly.

The sudden sound of a bell was able to catch everybody's attention, after turning they had all noticed Guren standing at the top of the flight of concrete stairs with a black megaphone held close to his lips. The sound of quiet whispered the air after a moment of silence fell upon the crowd. Haru was able to hear the light mumbles as people mentioned their fears about dying at the hands of a vampire with a cross of the occasional soldier boasting about how they were going to slit a vampire's throat and make they regret being born.

"Alright!I have a few things to say before we start!" Guren yelled down the megaphone, his voice echoing throughout the area. "As you all know you were all given masks. I would like you to put that mask on. Before I receive any questions as to why I shall tell you; we have chosen this tactic in order for the vampires to not be able to identify you. We all believe that as most of you have fought will vampires before, you will have made a couple enemies- some which may wish to get revenge on you."

The crowd was silent as each soldier reached into their pockets and put on their masks. Haru followed the crowd's actions and before putting on the mask Haru stared at it. She ran her gloved fingers over the lace mask. It was a weak material that could easily be remove, yet it seemed like it would do. She always found herself asking, is this thing really going to save my life?

"As for you women working with us today, I am glad to see you chose to wear pants instead of skirts. We are aware that some noble vampires prefer the blood of women as it supposedly sweeter. Please be sure that your hair is also hidden by a hat."

Once again the crowd did as they were told. Everybody put on their hats and girls tied up their locks of varying lengths before tucking them into their hats and securing any stray hairs. It had mentioned that it was compulsory for anybody with hair longer than ears length was to have their hair hidden by a hat, otherwise their death would be their own fault.

"Man, this is going to be so fun!" Kimizuki said, gritting his teeth together whilst smirking. His gloved hands gripping tightly onto his curse gear as he spoke proudly whilst boasting.

Haru turned and noticed Rin weaving through the crowds before heading towards her. Haru let out a half-hearted wave towards her friend as she drew closer.

"I'm glad to you're here," Haru said in an almost intonated voice. Rin smiled in response as she tucked her strawberry blonde hair into her hat and put on her mask. The two turned their necks and looked towards Guren who was also wearing a mask and hat.

"I'll tell you this, and I will not put it kindly. Most of you will die, but it will not vain. Your sacrifice will be one of the main reasons as to why we gained the upper hand against the vampires!" Guren screamed, raising his sword whilst most of the crowd cheered in response. If only they knew the fate that awaited them.

Everything then fell silent, and with a simple nod from Guren the wall doors had opened. Following their leader, everybody walked out of the safety of the walls and into the world they once knew as their home. Rin was able to worm her hand into Haru's as she squeezed it tightly whilst they journeyed through the abandoned city streets. Haru remained silent, focusing on her main adjective. She planned various ways on how to keep her squad safe, but no matter how hard she thought every plan ended with her own sacrifice.

The sky had darkened to an orange and lilac shade, only a few clouds adding to the natural canvas known as the sky. The temperature had dropped gradually over time and everybody shivered as they had fell victim to the cold nips from the air. Everybody drew nearer to the vampire's territory. It wasn't too far. Through the trees and with the partings of the clouds, everybody saw the vampire's terrain.

Haru continued to follow her path. She noticed people falling to their knees and sobbing about how they didn't want to die from the corner of her eye. She had thought that Guren wasn't going to be calm about their sudden outbursts however she was proven wrong as Guren was able to sympathize with them and offer them a guide to take them home. Without taking much notice, Jered and Kurama emerged from the crowd and linked arms with Haru and nudged her sides.

"Since when did you two idiots get allowed to join us on this mission?" Haru said coldly, her expression deadpanned.

"Guren said that he wanted us to come along and protect you," Jered said. Haru was able to see Jered give a grin from behind his mask, which had put her at ease as she felt her stomach tighten with nerves whilst the crowd walked up the hill and headed towards the vampire's lair. It made her happy that even at a dark time like this, Jered was able to stay lively.

Haru watched as more people bailed from the mission. She was glad none of her comrades had chosen to fall to the groun and beg to leave this damned place. Haru knew that none of her friends would ever be like that. Weak. They had all admitted that they were fine with dying on the battlefield, as they all knew that somehow- even if it was the tiniest bit- they had made a difference.

Haru seemed to have lost focus whilst traveling up the hill as she only came to realize she was walking through an old tunnel that led them deeper into their own graves.

 _"Mako, no matter what, I want you to protect my comrades. Even if it means I allow you to possess me. I want them safe,"_ Haru thought, gripping onto her sword.

 _"I shall do what is nessecary, for I will wait for the day that you join me and we can be together for the rest of eternity,"_ Mako said in a whisper throughout Haru's mind.

 _"I've already told you countless times, I will never be with a demon or a vampire!"_ Haru mentally hissed.

She felt her blade tremble in her palms. She had chosen to ignore the anger that she had inflicted on Mako as a light burst through at the end of the tunnel.

This is it.

 **20/11/15**

 **This is a rewrite of the second chapter, meaning for all you new readers, you get to enjoy the story in better detail and not have to deal with my terrible writing.**

 **Esmereilda~ I actually don't mind the Mikayuu ship as I too, ship it, however I felt like it was sad as to how nobody had written a Mika x Oc fic. Mika deserves some love. I am glad you liked the beginning of the story and I am hoping you'll like the rest of it.**

 **Melody Violet~ Rating changed!**

 **Sarah (guest)~ I'm happy you like my fic! Let's all party as there is finally a Mika x OC fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd of soldiers walked silently into a large yet grand hall. Its demeanour was grand and gave off a sense of etiquette. The walls radiated nothing but cold air whilst the pungent smell of old leather and death burned the nostrils of the humans'. All of the walls travelled up high over everybody whilst they donned a white shade along with the white staircase that had been trailed out and polished to a shine. The room seemed empty at this moment in time, but nobody knew how long that silence would last for. Haru was able to catch sight of Guren, causing her to nod in acknowledgement as she was able to catch sight of his dark eyes. The Colonel averted his gaze towards his companion Shinya before signalling him to prepare himself whilst two hooded vampires turned the corner and began to pace towards the crowd with their swords at the ready.

Shinya took a step forward, his demon weapon appearing in his hand in the form of a gun. Shinya pointed the gun steadily towards the two vampires who had no intention of backing down.

"Bang..." Shinya whispered cockily. The gun let out a loud bang while two large blue Tigers burst from the weapon and ran through the air, hurling themselves towards the vampires. They roared in protest and dominance as they both burst into flames after making contact with the blood-suckers.

The vampires let out a gasp and grunt during their contact with the weapon's wrath before their bodies disintegrated and transformed into nothing but two piles of ash. Their ashes scattered under Guren's feet as he continued forward, patting Shinya on the shoulder in reward. His companion let out a sly giggle before following Guren along with the crowd. Everybody silently followed, nothing but their shoes chattering away against the cold tiled floor. As everybody walked in a melancholy manor, Haru looked down at the ground and began to notice the smallest pecks of old crusted blood which hadn't been cleaned up. She felt goosebumps on her arms whilst she shivered at the thought of a livestock massacre- how awful it would've been to witness it. It made it even more obvious as to how cruel the vampires were as they were able to easily kill people who could've had a bright future.

Haru's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh, her muscles tensing while she imagined the fight she was going to be witnessing. The fight that will be thrown in the history books with either title, 'Humans gain victory against Vampires' or 'Vampires reign over all humanity'. The Blood that will stain the ground she walks on. The cries of her comrades and of course, the malicious grins from the vampires as they enjoy killing the humans as if it was a simple game of tag. Just the thought of what is yet to come sickened her, making Haru want to throw up then go home and sleep and be done with all of this nonsense.

"Haru," Rin whispered softly, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. Haru turned her head and looked up towards her friend, her eyelashes touched her mask as she continued to gaze up at Rin. "We're almost there," Rin stated. Haru was able to leave her dazed state and looked around at her new surroundings. The walls were dark and made of rock and stone, seeming like a jail cell. There was a few curves and bends which Haru believed anybody could get lost in.

As everybody continued walking through the dimly lit alleys while they headed towards their battlefield, Haru was able to notice a small girl wearing the clothes which identified her as livestock. The small girl gasped in shock and relief as she watched the soldiers pass her in a controlled parade. Haru lifted her mask and revealed her mouth, which showed a faint yet soothing smile. She placed her finger to her lips and signalled the girl to stay quiet, making sure that no vampire knew the humans were there. The girl nodded in understanding before she turned and skipped away into a dark alley, most likely never to be seen again.

It hadn't been long until the entire group had made it out of the dark alleys into the main area. The streets were decorated with street lights and grand buildings stood high over smaller ones which were inhabited by livestock. Guren had only taken one step outside of the tunnel and into the artificial light and he was already being attacked by a hooded vampire. The vampire bared his fangs as he lunged towards the colonel. With a quick yet steady hand Guren was able to free his blade from its sheath and cut the vampire down in a simple slicing motion. The vampire collapsed in a pile of ash, causing other vampires to notice the humans' presence, meaning the war had begun.

With the sound of their shoes against the floor, the rest of the group ran out of the cramped tunnel with all of their weapons loaded and at the ready for bloodshed. Nearly every man and woman that ran into the open cheered out whilst their weapons clashed with the vampire's. Haru had been forced to hide in the tunnel, being a witness to the massacre. She focused on the movements of her enemies. Their swings were swift yet seemed like they hadn't been thought through- but that is expected when they are victims to a surprise attack. She would narrow her eyes as a soldier sliced their blade through the vampire, leaving nothing but ashes and charred cloth as their memorabilia.

She kissed her teeth, finding it annoying that the battle wasn't even at its most serious point. Everybody was feeling the adrenaline for something that wasn't the most important. All the soldiers were fighting mere common vampires. They hadn't faced real fear or weakness until the nobles had made their own special appearance. Haru could hear Rin's heavy breathing as she searched the area around Haru, having it be her job to protect her. If any vampires were to attack, Rin was ordered to fall first.

Haru paled and shakily turned her head, her hands trembling at the sound of a scream that tore through the clattering of swords and grunts from dying vampires. Her palms began to sweat and her breathing hitched. There before her very eyes she witnessed the first death on the human's team. A man had been held tightly to the ground as a vampire leaned down and pierced his neck, tearing the skin and causing it bleed. The man cried out as he squirmed yet wasn't able to free himself in time. Haru continued to stare at the scene, repulsed yet she couldn't look away. Was this her fate? She shook her head and pinched herself, forcing herself to stay focused on her mission. From the corner of her eye she was able to see Jered running towards the vampire with his axe weapon held in hand above his head. The vampire hissed and dropped the limp body on the ground and began to charge towards Jered. The soldier screamed out as he sliced downwards, cutting the vampire in half.

"This is just so cruel," Rin whispered, clutching tightly onto her chest directly where her heart is. Her eyes glistened with tears as the scene was mirrored in her eyes. "Why must we live in a world as cruel as this?" She asked through her sobs.

Haru's lip trembled as she found herself lost for words. Rin was right. This world that they lived in was so messed up and cruel and it sucked. What did Haru do to be brought up in a world like this? Haru was surprised that she had even considered suicide already. It seemed like the best way out, and it was a lot better than being killed by a vampire. Haru couldn't believe that people were brought up in a world filled with conflict and everyday was the task of Survival of the Fittest. Sometimes, at her most depressing moments, Haru wished she was dead. She wanted her past to nothing but a mere memory and her future to be forgotten.

Everything fell silent. Footsteps. The sound of footsteps caught everybody's attention. Haru peered around the corner and felt her eyes widen as she witnessed a noble vampire stand proudly at the top of a set of stairs. His hair like silver moonlight which had been tied into a low ponytail. His eyes mimicked the colour of the blood he had drank over the many centuries he had lived through. He stood with his hands on his hips and an amused smirk on his face. Another two vampires stood behind him. Haru quickly took in their appearance. Another noble, one with a much younger appearance with red and black hair. The other was obviously a common vampire, yet he seemed like he had a high place in vampire society as he lacked a hood like the others. His blonde hair like the sun and his eyes like none other. Haru felt herself blush but she quickly was able to be rid of it as she reminded herself that he was a vampire.

A merciless, cold, blood-sucking vampire.

She looked back at him again, inwardly fawning over him.

 _"How beautiful..._ " Haru thought to herself.

Haru raised her hand and tapped Rin's shoulder. "I'm going to get somewhere high up. I want to help," She said before running into the crowds and avoiding any vampires. She urged herself forward, heading towards a large building. Haru rested her foot on the window pane, inwardly praying it wouldn't collapse, before hoisting herself up and using two arrows to climb up the wall by stabbing in between two bricks. Luckily, she wasn't noticed by anybody which really surprised her. Haru hissed in pain as her hands began to hurt with each move she made. The arrows causing her hands to blister and burn. Haru let out a small gasp as she almost lost her footing for a moment before she kicked her foot up and jumped, grabbing onto the edge of the building's roof top. Pulling herself up Haru positioned herself on the ledge and had Mako turn into a bow and arrow.

Haru closed one of her eyes in order to gain a better viewing of her target, her gaze travelling down the bow as she positioned the bow and pulled the arrow back against the string. She continued to pull the string back until it felt tight enough for her to gain a far shoot. She aimed the arrow towards the silver haired vampire, who seemed like the current leader. She inwardly told herself to handle the pain from her aching muscles and hands as she waited for the right moment to free the arrow. She immediately flinched and rolled back when her gaze met with the vampire with the silver hair.

"Oh? Somebody seems to be watching us," Ferid said harmoniously, his silver ponytail falling over his shoulder as he turned his attention towards his blonde companion. The noble grinned as he noticed another human look up towards the soldier on the roof, signifying they both knew each other. "Mika, go kill that human with the hammer type weapon," Ferid ordered pointing towards the human who Haru knew as Rin.

Mika nodded and began to walk stealthily towards the human who was waving their arms about in a panic. Rin hadn't even noticed Mika heading towards her as she continued to call up at Haru who gasped at the sight of Mika who drew closer to her friend.

"Look out!" Haru screamed.

Rin suddenly turned and let out a gasp, quickly dodging the slice of the vampire's sword and running down an alley in attempt to flee from the attacker. Mika began to follow Rin at a steady pace, already knowing that the human couldn't run far as she had no idea where was she was going unlike Mika. Haru cursed under her breath before choosing to stand and run in the same direction as her companion. Quickening her pace, Haru lept from various rooftops as she drew closer to Rin.

Rin came to a halt and let out a gasp as she found herself at a dead end. Turning around on her heel Rin fell to her knees and felt tears well up in her eyes. This is it. She's done for. Dead. Finished. Over.

Mika continued to walk towards Rin and with a quick hand he raised his sword, allowing his blade to take some of his blood. Rin covered her face and began to cry, her tears staining her lace mask. Mika gritted his teeth before swinging his sword downwards, ready to give Rin her first and last finishing blow. Only, to Mika's realization, his sword didn't touch the human. Mika growled at the sight of a short and slender human leaning over his target with Mika's blade impaling their shoulder. Rin gasped as Haru leaned over her, blood seeping through her shirt and dripping onto Rin's cheek. Haru refused to show weakness, instead she let out a faint (and painful) laugh.

Mika hastily pulled his sword back, ignoring the faint whimper from the injured human, and glared coldly as Haru turned around and faced Mika.

"Why must you ignorant humans always choose to interfere?" Mika asked coldly, swinging his sword towards Haru and letting it come to a halt as it almost made contact with her nose. Haru remained still, refusing to flinch or show any fear as she stared into Mika's cold blue eyes. She knew he was different from other vampires, yet she didn't know how. Mika returned the cold glare as he stared into the lace mask which hid Haru's identity as a female.

Haru turned away from Mika and aided Rin before whispering into her ear, "Get out of here. I want you to run away and stay safe. Give Guren all the information he needs and tell him I died in action."

Rin shook her head, "No! I won't let you do this-"

"Rin! For once in your life do as I say! You actually have something worth fighting for! A boyfriend to love and friends who will support you no matter what. Please, don't let me be the reason for you to hold back."

Rin dropped her head in shame as tears seeped through her mask, staining it. Haru nodded before having Mako transform into a blade. Mika scowled before gripping tightly onto his blood stained blade, preparing for conflict.

"Go!" Haru screamed, pulling a talisman out of her pocket and throwing it onto the ground. A large cloud of smoke filled the area within seconds. Rin quickly nodded and ran through the smoke, dodging Mika as he began to run towards Haru.

The sound of the two blades echoed throughout the alley. Their weapons clashing and causing sparks to fly. Haru furrowed her brows as she raised her sword and quickly sliced downwards, gaining a cut on Mika's face. Haru stepped back before quickening her pace, moving her sword quickly but cursing as Mika blocked the attack effortlessly. He rested his gloved palm against the blade as Haru applied more pressure, attempting to push Mika back but Mika was able to push the two blades and have Haru almost fall over. She was able to gain some balance. Mika began to run towards Haru again.

The sudden sound of clapping stopped the conflict suddenly as Ferid sassily walked down the alley and headed towards the vampire and human.

"What a cute little fight," Ferid said playfully, heading towards Mika and patting his shoulder. "However, don't you think it is unfair for Mika not to be able to see his enemies face? I want to know what you look like, little human," Ferid said, getting closer to Haru. Without begin able to defend herself, Haru was vulnerable and before she knew it, she was gasping for air as Ferid clutched onto her throat and held her up.

Gripping tightly onto his arm to gain some oxygen, Haru swung her legs in desperation. Ferid let out a playful laugh before grabbing the lace mask and ripping it off Haru's face. The noble's crimson eyes widened in surprise before a smirk donned his lips.

"For a man, you have such a cute and girly face." Ferid took in Haru's 'girly' appearance. Her eyelashes long and her eyes big and bright. She looked like a doll with her small lips and button nose.

Haru scowled and spat on Ferid's face. Instantly, she regretted her decision as the noble gripped tightly onto her neck before wiping his face clean. With graceful movements Ferid removed Haru's hat, allowing her long raven hair to fall past her waist. Glancing over Ferid's shoulder with glassy eyes, Haru noticed Mika staring at her with a light blush on his cheeks.

 _"He thinks you're cute,"_ Mako said tauntingly in Haru's mind. She gritted her teeth, aware that it wasn't the time to argue with Mako.

"M-mako!" Haru gasped, dropping her sword onto the floor as she felt herself lose consciousness.

Within a few seconds after a green cloud of smoke had dispersed, Mako had appeared in his physical form and quickly kicked Ferid backwards. Haru fell to the floor and gasped for air, clutching tightly onto her chest. She turned her head lightly, her bangs falling over her eyes as she caught sight of Mako looking down at her with his crimson orbs.

"You OK?" He said bluntly, standing protectively in front of her. She was surprised Mako hadn't possessed her, he had the chance to.

Letting out a weak and feeble nod, Haru stood. "I want you to remain in weapon form."

Mako's eyes widened in disbelief as he once again kicked Ferid back after the noble began to dart towards him. "But-"

Shut up and do as I say!" Haru hissed. Mako kissed his teeth before transforming into a sword, the green smoke slowly diminishing around him. Haru was grateful that Mako had chosen to cooperate with her. She didn't want Mako to fight in a war that wasn't involving his kind. He wasn't even human, so why would he fight beside one?

Gripping tightly onto the blade and aiming it towards Ferid, Haru let out a deep breath and scowled.

"Don't you just love the looks humans make?!" Ferid said playfully, blushing and wrapping his arms around himself. "It's truly adorable."

Haru blushed and gritted her teeth, "I'm not here to be adorable. I am here as I am a member of the vampire extermination unit!"

Sure, Haru was short and lacked any womanly curves like Mitsuba but she wasn't as child-like as Shinoa, but she definetly wasn't cute! She hated the word. It didn't match her demeanor.

Before Haru could say anything else everything was devoured by darkness and the last thing she could hear was the muffled scream from Kurama as he called out her name.

 **25/11/15**

 **Re-writes are so hard to do ;-; but I hit 3k words (which is why I'm not proofreading this yet as I'm too tired).**

 **Esmereilda~ I'm guessing you dislike Yaoi/Yuri? And yes, Mako does have a little thing for Haru as it was mentioned in the last chapter. A new chapter will be released on their background so it will go into further detail.**

 **Nayukiamnesia~ I will be following my summary soon and Yuu will be mentioned but for now I'm focusing on a plot build up.**

 **Please review :P**


	4. Chapter 4

It was difficult. Every inhale and exhale. Haru's chest hurt making respiration a tiring and difficult task. Every bone in her body ached. Haru's memory was hazy but with some concentration she was sure she would remember something from her previous events. A vampire, Rin and her mission. That's all she could recall for now. Haru grimaced at the feeling of old crusted blood trailing down the corner of her lips and out of her nose. All of her limbs felt heavy and her arms were limp as did her legs. She lacked any feeling throughout her body, the pain being the only thing to prove she was still alive. Haru came to believe that perhaps she was on the brink of death, laying on a hospital bed with Rin crying at her side and Guren giving her looks of pity. Maybe she was unconscious, slowly losing her life and failing at her goal: to find Yuichiro. With some of the energy she had left, Haru was able to move her fingers slightly- albeit painfully. She urged her fingers to tighten into a clenched fist as tightly as she could- which wasn't very. Only just realising her eyes were shut, Haru's eyelashes fluttered as she slowly and cautiously opened them. She let out a hitched sigh as she felt herself be blinded by a bright light. Everything was hazy and her eyes had only just started to adjust to the sudden change of lighting.

Moving her arms and resting her elbows on the ground she lied on, Haru sat up and groaned in pain. She raised her hands and rubbed her eyes, her head spinning and throbbing. Maybe she wasn't dead after all.

"I'm glad to see you aren't dead yet," The sound of a woman's voice caught Haru's attention. It seemed like an almost childish voice, yet it held some wisdom despite its teen-like tone. Haru could hardly hear what the mysterious voice had said to her, her ears still adjusting to the quiet tones compared to the loud screams and explosions from the battle.

Haru averted her gaze forward, her eyes widening underneath her bags while a short woman with long pink hair walked towards her. She held herself well. Her posture was proud and she walked with a true sense of power, showing off her importance. Haru shivered as she made eye contact with this woman. The eyes. Normally the windows to the soul, yet it seemed like this woman didn't have one. She donned the crimson orbs, making it obvious that she was a vampire. The woman was clearly not a common vampire, nor a noble, perhaps royalty.

The short woman crouched down in front of Haru and raised her small hand, cupping Haru's cheek. Haru froze at the feeling of the woman's cold hand, her breath halted and she began to lightly tremble. Haru felt so weak in the presence of this woman. She felt like a coward as she showed no signs of rebelling against this woman nor attempting to scream or run away.

"My name is Queen Krul Tepes, the third progenitor," Krul said softly, continuing to stroke Haru's soft and warm cheek.

Haru's expression quickly changed and she furrowed her brows. With quick movements Haru was able to hit Krul across the face before Krul picked up on her actions. Everything fell silent. Only the sound of the slap echoing throughout the large room that Haru had paid no attention to.

"Do not touch me, you vampire wench!" Haru hissed, rising to her feet and almost stumbling as her legs felt weak. Krul stood and took a small step back, a placid expression on her face as she placed her hand on her reddening cheek. Haru had only come to notice that she was in fact a couple inches taller than Krul, meaning that Krul wouldn't be able to show her wrath through strangling Haru- which Haru had come to believe was a vampire's favourite way of torture.

Haru quickly scanned the room with her eyes, absorbing her new surroundings. She was stuck inside vampire territory, and most likely going to die here. The floor donned red carpets with various antique furnishings etched around the room taking the shapes of vases, couches and tables, each lined with golden detailing. The walls stood high above everybody else and loomed over everything with a shade of white paint. To prove that Krul had some kind of riches, mahogany wooden panels lined the walls which increased the walls grandness. Haru also caught sight of the blonde haired vampire from before, if it wasn't for him she could've escaped with Rin.

Krul took a small step towards Haru, who instinctively took one back. "I must admit, for a human you have a good arm," Krul smirked as she pointed her toes and spun on her heel, her boot making contact with Haru's side which caused her to fly into the wall, "however, it was a bad choice to go against me."

Haru gasped in pain as blood erupted out of her mouth and poured down the corners of her lips, replacing the old crusted blood with fresh liquid. Her back clicked as she made contact with the wall, leaving various cracks against the once pristine wall. Falling to the ground, Haru continued to gasp for air and cough up blood into her gloved hands. She gritted her teeth in order to handle the pain before turning her head towards Krul who began to walk towards her. Haru's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Krul held Mako tightly in her palms, blood pouring out of Krul's hands as Mako sliced at her palm.

Krul raised the blade, pointing it towards Haru's blood stained chest before she lightly pushed it into her chest. The vampire smirked as she leaned down closer towards Haru's face. "This blade. It's yours, isn't it?" Krul asked curiously, her eyes travelling up and down the black and green blade with awe. "I must say, it's impressively sharp. It even cut me. I can see that it suits somebody of your build," Krul continued.

"Don't act like you know me."

"It seemed like you and the demon possessing this blade must have been close to each other. Ferid told me about how the demon even came out of the blade and attack him."

"You know nothing about me!" Haru snapped, clenching her fists.

Krul fell silent, somewhat surprised at Haru's sudden outburst. The vampire bit her tongue, being aware of the circumstances if she was to give Haru the wrong impression- ignoring the fact she had already severely injured her. If Krul was to have her plans succeed, she would have to get Haru to trust her meaning she would have to act accordingly.

"You're correct, I know nothing about you. So, tell me," Krul said cooly, pushing the blade deeper into Haru's chest, completely ignoring her plans on having Haru trusting her. Haru gritted her teeth as she began to feel the tip of the blade tearing the fabric of her clothes. She knew that if Krul was to push any harder on the blade, it would most likely cause some harm to Haru. The wound that she had in her shoulder wasn't must hassle due to the fact it had stopped bleeding, and she was sure she could handle a chest wound with all of training when it comes to injuries.

"What is your name, human?" Krul asked suddenly.

Haru stayed silent, not even choosing to breathe. During her training she had learnt how to deal with situations like this, yet at this moment in time she couldn't think of anything to do or say. She had completely stuck on what to do. If she didn't respond soon the chances of Krul using Mako to kill her were incredibly high. If she did comply to the vampire's wishes, she would have failed at keeping the information secret. Even her own name was something that the vampires could use to their advantage.

Haru's eyes flashed darkly as a sudden idea hit her. Glaring coldly towards Krul, Haru clenched her fists tighter, "Mako!"

"Mako? Is that your name-" Krul gasped as she noticed Ferid running towards her at a great speed. Her crimson eyes widening as Ferid's polished boot made contact with her hand, forcing the blade away as it began to release green smoke. Krul bared her bangs and grabbed tightly onto the collar of Ferid's shirt, "what do you think you're doing?"

Ferid remained silent with a small smirk on his face as he raised his gloved hand and pointed towards a man who stood protectively in front of Haru.

"Her name is Haru, not that any of you vampire scum need to know that," Mako hissed, bringing his attention towards Haru and offering his hand to her. Haru took his offer and gained some aid with the simple task of standing up. Mako turned his head and began to send daggers towards Krul who looked slightly amused.

"I remember you," Krul said with a smile, folding her arms in front of her chest. The vampire turned her head towards Mika who stood against the wall with a melancholy expression. "Mika, this right here is the end result of not drinking human blood," She stated, pointing towards Mako. "This creature is a demon."

Mika raised his blue eyes until they met with Mako's crimson eyes. Mika couldn't believe that Mako had been a vampire, although Mika never showed this thought through his expressions.

"I'm afraid that I remember you too, Queen Krul," Mako hissed, gripping tightly onto Haru's hand. "I remember how you slaughtered my family, kidnapped me and forced me into becoming a vampire. For what? For the power that you craved so badly."

Haru tightly gripped onto Mako's hand reassuringly, the memories haunting her once again. She closed her eyes for a short moment, forgetting her past, before standing in front of Mako after releasing herself from his grip.

"What is it that you want, Krul Tepes?" Haru asked calmly yet owning a cold expression. She was now becoming aware of her current situation. Before her were two noble vampires and a surprisingly strong common vampire. If she wasn't careful her blood may be shed tonight. She knew that she wasn't to act irrationally otherwise it may just be her undoing.

"I want you to join my army."

"Huh?" Haru said, her jaw dropping.

"Join my army. If you choose to decline, I will not allow you to live any longer," Krul said bluntly.

"Then kill me."

Krul fell silent, her eyes widening. She always believed that Humans were selfish creatures, but she felt a sense of loyalty coming from Haru. Haru was surprised herself, at how she was able to have those words fall so easily out of her mouth. She didn't regret her words, knowing that if she was to die she wouldn't be giving in the vampires. They would gain nothing from her death.

The vampire queen's face darkened as she snapped her fingers. Haru's eyes widened in shock.

"K-kurama?" She choked. The doors opened and a vampire wearing a hood walked into the grand hall, carrying Kurama in their arms. Kurama was limp and unconscious. His arms were limp as they swung to the side with every step the vampire took. After his body was set down and the vampire was dismissed, Haru ran towards Kurama's body. She threw herself to her knees and hugged Kurama's limp body tightly to her chest. She felt tears in her eyes as she whispered various apologies to Kurama.

Kurama slowly stirred before he raised his hand, cupping Haru's cheek. Haru looked into the eyes of her companion, watching him let out a weak smile. "I'm glad to see you're ok, Haru."

"If you choose to decline my offer, this human will take your place. If I feel like he is worthy enough of living, he'll be changed into a vampire," Krul said, walking towards Haru.

Haru lowered her head in shame, tears falling down her cheeks onto Kurama's face. His eyes widened as he witnessed Haru in a weak state. She had been known for her heartlessness yet here she was, crying for his well-being. Haru refusing to meet Kurama's gaze, "forgive me, Kurama."

Haru laid Kurama down and stood up, glaring at Krul, "I accept your offer!"

"Great-"

"On one condition," Haru quickly said fiercely. "You shall allow my comrade to walk out of here without a single bite on him. If you can have that happen, then I will willingly serve you."

 **30/11/15**

 **I hope you guys are liking the re-write. I'm feeling more satisfied with this as I like the style. Only one more chapter to re-write then the story shall continue!**

 **Esmereilda~ I won't throw any yaoi/yuri ships in any time soon, if I do I'll be sure to post a warning in advance. I'm happy my work actually had to feel the action in the last chapter (action chapters aren't easy;-;)**

 **LivingTheSPNLife~ I still haven't planned the reunion ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

Haru's heart began to ache, the feeling of weakness being too much for her. She felt tears fall from her eyes as Kurama was dragged away by two vampires who showed no sign of anger as he cursed and attempted to free himself from their super-human grasp. He failed. Gritting her teeth as the pain became too unbearable, Haru clenched her fists. She told herself that this was the best thing to do, to take Kurama's place. She would rather her be hurt than anybody else. However, she felt like a traitor to her own squad, family and race. A human working for vampires? Surely that hadn't been done before. She knew that Guren would be disappointed in her, especially because she was 'dead'- which was what she told Rin and Kurama to say. If she had returned, he would be furious at hearing about how weak she was, even if she told him how she put up a fight.

Running her fingers over her two wounds, she felt the blood seep through her gloves. Her warm blood touching her fingertips, Haru refused to cry as she felt the wound, her pain had made her number. The lack of blood and circulation hurting her physically, and the fact that she was meant to be labeled as dead to her friends hurt her mentally.

"Now, I believe I should tell you the situation you are in," Krul commented. She turned gracefully on her heel and began to slowly walk towards a grand throne, however she ruined her royal aura by slumping in her chair in an unladylike manor. "I will put your worries at ease. You haven't been made a vampire."

Haru's eyes widened in a mix of relief and shock. She wasn't a vampire?! She didn't know how but for some reason she had convinced herself that she had been forced into becoming a vampire. Clearly her fear was but an illusion. Simply her mind playing games with her in order for her to edge closer towards insanity.

"I didn't change you as I feel like my new livestock are most likely going to cooperate and obey orders if they were to come from a visible human being," Krul said with a hint of smugness. She was obviously just using Haru for a way to gain the upper hand in this war. Haru stayed in a silent state, looking towards Krul and ignoring the stares from Ferid and Mika. She was beginning to understand what Krul really wanted. She wanted to use Haru in order to gain livestock. The vampire's precious blood bags. The living meals for those who are dead. Just the simple thought of gathering livestock sickened Haru to her stomach. She wanted to throw up right there and then.

"I will also have you know that we were able to place a small tracking device on your companion," Krul said, suddenly appearing before Haru who kneeled before the vampire queen. Krul let out a small smirk, tilting Haru's head up with her long nails. "If you fail to obey me, we will find him and kill him. That isn't a threat, that is a promise," The vampire said darkly, her eyes focusing on the human girl. Haru quickly shivered before looking again from the vampire's deathly glare.

"I will obey you," Haru said quietly, her voice laced with shame. Krul smirked again, turning on her heel and walking towards her favourite blonde haired vampire. Mika continued to look towards Haru with a cold and gloomy expression, causing Haru to look away as she felt tears in her eyes once again. Mika could feel her sadness radiating off of her, so depressed and filled with a sickening thoughts. However, Mika did feel at ease that Krul hadn't changed Haru into something like him, he didn't want to sympathize with a human.

Krul stood proudly before Mika, looking into his blue eyes. She raised her hand, her sleeves rustling, before she cupped his warm cheek. "Mika, I am beginning to worry about your well being," Krul said in an almost motherly fashion. "I wish for you to be happy and stop acting so depressed all the time, so from now on Haru will be your companion."

Mika stayed quiet, staring at Haru who had somehow regained her serious expression despite the fact she was in a terrible situation. He simply nodded in response before he began to walk towards Haru, his boots tapping effortlessly against the cold tile floor. Haru instinctively tried to walk back, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she put her hands out in front of her for some kind of defense. Mika continued to walk towards her, grabbing her small wrist and pulling Haru along with him as the two left the large hall. He could feel Krul giving a smirk. She was definitely going to enjoy this. Mika's eyes widened as he felt Haru wince whilst he gripped tighter onto her wrist, forcing her to pick up her pace. She seemed to fragile to him, as if a something like a small gust of wind could snap her in two. Despite the fact she was so small she was able to hold herself well, showing that she had some strength in her tiny body. Somehow, Mika came to believe that Haru resembled Yu, especially at how Haru put her friends first just like Yu did. He quickly shook the thought. Thinking of Yu at this moment in time wasn't going to end well. He couldn't get distracted whilst dealing with a whimpering human.

"Please don't kill me," Haru whispered, her voice trembling. Mika suddenly stopped and looking at her, his hand still clutching onto her wrist. Haru's bangs covered her eyes yet Mika still saw the tears falling down her cheeks. She clutched onto her chest over her heart, as if it was aching. Mika gritted his teeth before choosing to release the human's wrist. Haru quickly looked up at Mika, her eyes glassy whilst tears continued to fall.

"Listen human, you aren't the only one with problems here," Mika hissed, staring down at Haru with a cold expression. Haru's eyes widened, taking a step back and cowering away from Mika. "I am currently trying to find somebody, a human, and I don't have time to deal with somebody an obnoxious human like you."

"I'm looking for someone too," Haru murmured. "Because of where I am now, I'll most likely never find him." Haru clutched tighter onto her chest, looking down at the floor as the feeling of weakness took over her. She felt a weak animal as she stood before Mika.

"Tell me, do you know anybody by the name of Yuichiro Hyukuya?" Mika asked monotonelessely.

Haru's eye widened as she quickly stared into Mika's eyes with a shocked expression. She raised her hand and pointed a finger towards him, "you know Yuichiro? His last name isn't Hyukuya, it's Amane-".

Mika suddenly growled. With quick movements Mika had pinned Haru up against the wall by her throat. She gasped for air whilst clawing at his hands whilst she struggled to breath.

"Do not act like you know him! Don't you dare correct him name as if you know him so well!" Mika hissed, his eyes dark and malicious.

Haru shut her eyes tight, wishing that this whole ordeal was but a dream. She attempted to gain some air but failed. "But... I do know... Him."

"You do not! All you humans are the same. You only use him. That's what happened to him last time," Mika said fiercely, tightening his grip on Haru's throat and blocking her airways.

"Please, if you... do know where he is... tell me. I'm his..." Haru's voice began to trail as her consciousness began to slip from her.

Mika growled before releasing Haru, her body dropping on the ground with a thud. She instantly began to cough, clutching onto her sore throat as she felt air fill her lungs. "You are nothing to him."

Haru furrowed her brows before she began to balance herself against the wall, placing her hand against the wall for support. She flinched as she felt appear bruises on her throat, she could only imagine how painful it would be tomorrow. _If_ she even had a tomorrow. "You're wrong. I don't care who you are or what you even want with him, but I will not let you get to him!"

"Why is that?" Mika said, clenching his fists.

"Because..." Haru said, her voice quiet. "I am his sister!" She suddenly screamed, tears in her eyes once again.

Mika froze, his hands beginning to tremble. How hadn't he noticed before? She looked so much like him. Her hair was the exact same as his. Long, thick and she shared the raven shade. Her eyes, deep emerald with the slightest hints of blue. She even stood like him and acted like him. It was like she was his double. It must've been true.

Haru is Yu's sister.

Mika raised his hand, snatching Haru's wrist once again before pulling her down the corridors. His job at this moment in time was to get her uniform and prepare her for the next patrol for gathering livestock, the questions will have to come later.

 **6/12/15**

 **At least this rewrite is a bit longer than the original, although it still is only 1k when the rest are over 2-3k.**

 **I hope you guys now understand that Haru isn't a vampire. Sorry for the confusion I've caused. I'd also like to thank all who reviewed as I absolutely love reviews (except hate *awkward laughing*).**

 **Esmereilda~ Glad you like the story so far. Thanks for the info on Haru's name, I like the meaning and it may come in handy in future chaps.**

 **LivingTheSPNLife~ I have included Haru and Mika talking, although it wasn't as romantic as once would want. The Krul and Mako situation will be revealed soon. A chap to Haru's back story shall be included soon as it may clear up how Mako and Krul know each other.**

 **LaughterLover98~ Sadly, Haru shall remain a human. I'm happy you like hary, personality wise she was inspired by Haru from Free! And Yu by the looks and way he cares for his squad. I hope you enjoyed fangirling over this chap?**

 **JennAizawa~ I don't think the lovey dovey stuff will happen yet due to Mika being a hard character to work with, but it will come one day! You're right, Mika does deserve some loving. Thank you for your review (your English is great by the way).**

 **Kawaihana~ Heres your update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[This is a flashback]**

Aimlessly, Haru wandered into the dull living room. Her eyes travelling around the room, curiosity took over her body as she stared towards the frames on the wall, the coffee table that had seen better days and the old TV that never really worked. Haru's small feet tapped against the solid wooden floor, making her existence very well known in this quiet room. She felt so lonesome, melancholy yet at the same time at peace due to the lack of people and sound. Everything had fallen silent, only the faint sound of cars as they passed by to head towards their desired destination. Haru let out a sigh, her breath being visible in the cold winter's air. She turned her head slowly, looking towards the dirty windows as the thin curtains flailed in the breeze, allowing the air to run free throughout the small apartment that Haru called home. At this current moment in time, Haru was all by herself. Alone. Her mother had left Haru to fend for herself a couple hours ago. Her mother was out working, but fortunately her father and brother Yuichiro was to be coming by any minute now. It seemed rather odd to Haru, but she had only met Yuichiro recently yet she felt extremely close to him. Her brother was only a year older than her seven year old self, and it made her happy as she could easily get along with him and his somewhat reckless behavior.

Haru's eyes because glassy at the thought of her brother. She didn't know him very well, did she? He always kept a smile on his face, as did her father, yet for some reason it seemed like he didn't like Haru. Maybe it was because her father said that she was to be kept a secret from Yu's mother. As Haru was only young, she didn't really understand the point of her being a secret. In her opinion, she was a delightful child that never did no wrong- but that may just be her childish instincts and vanity. She began to feel like Yuichiro's mother might hate her if she found out about her existence, but why? Who would hate a child?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Haru smile. Her feet pattered against the oak floor as she lunged towards the door and clutched onto the handle, pulling it downwards and forcing it open. She knew that if her mother was home she would've been scolded for opening it, her mother always mentioned something about 'debt collectors' and 'social workers' yet Haru didn't know what that meant. Once the door opened, Haru's bright eyes flashed in excitement as the door revealed her father and Yuichiro.

"Daddy!" She squealed cheerfully, running into her father's loving arms and enjoying his warm and tender embrace. She always loved her father's visits- even though they weren't often- as she always felt loved, compared to the times her mother would show her way of love, that in fact wasn't very loving at all. In fact, it was rather abusive. Haru looked towards Yu who smiled awkwardly towards her. Haru's eyes filled with joy as she ran towards him and hugged him, ignoring his scowl and attempt to push her away. He slowly gave up and hugged her back.

Her father let out a tired sigh, rubbing his hands together to gain some warmth whilst the cool air nipped at his skin. Goosebumps covered his body to notify his lack of body heat. "It's far too cold for the windows to be open, Haru," Her father groaned, heading towards the window and slamming it shut. "I'm guessing this is your mother's doing, wasn't it?" Haru nodded silently in response, looking down in shame that she hadn't thought about closing the windows sooner. Her father smiled, rolling his eyes and turning the heater on. "How typical of her."

Haru stared at her father, thinking about him. He hadn't been somebody who seemed important enough to be in Haru's life. He rarely visited and he didn't make much impact to her life, and she doubted that he ever will. Her mother and father would always argue, even over the most pathetic things. Somehow, Haru would be dragged into the arguments or be exposed to their cruel nature as they threw heartless insults towards one another. It made Haru wish she had been left at an orphanage at birth, it seemed like her parents didn't even want her. Her father would always call her mother a 'useless parent with a beat down job' or 'a low life prositute'. Mother wouldn't hold her tongue as she gave her insult too such as 'a cheating scumbag who doesn't know how to be a father'. Haru had started to believe that her parents had a love-hate relationship. Perhaps it was because they had their own problems to deal with.

Haru's mother wasn't really the type to deserve the title of being a mother. She was a prositute, selling her love to men she didn't know nor care about. However, due to the fact she didn't have a good education or background nobody was willing to hire a nobody with a lack of experience in the world of work. Prostitution was the only way for her to live and survive, even on a borderline poverty wage. Her mother was also on the brink of depression and had mentioned on several occasions about how suicide seemed like the best way out. She took various pills and drugs every night, causing her to have emotional outbursts and abuse her daughter as she always drank alcohol. She would also cry and blame Haru for all her problems. Her father was the one who did this. He wasn't getting along with Yu's mother so he cheated on her, causing the birth of Haru a couple months later. However, neither her mother or father were happy about her birth.

"Hey, Yuichiro," Haru said softly, peering into the kitchen and seeing her brother make a glass of water. The raven haired boy turned, looking towards his younger sister and taking a small sip of his cold beverage. He looked her lazily, waiting for her to continue. "Why do I have to stay a secret to your mother?"

Yu's face darkened, his eyes becoming filled with rage and pure disgust. "Maybe it's because my father is a cheating bastard and my mother is a suicidal wench who will to kill herself," Yu said, his tone showing how the thought of his parents sickened him. Haru knew he wasn't lying. She had heard him crying and wishing to die, and even her mother told her. Yu's parents wanted their own son dead, claiming he was a demon spawn and if he was to continue living the world will be in danger. Haru thought it was pure nonsense.

The door opened slowly with a creak as Haru's father entered the room with a pale and malicious face. Yu's eyes filled with tears and horror, causing him to drop his glass. Everything fell silent, only the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the kitchen. Glass shards danced through the air, hitting the tiles. Haru's father raised his hand shakily, grabbing Yu's arm and slowly yet forcefully pulling him towards the front door. Haru's body went numb, only her ears and eyes chose to work as she watched the scene before her. Yu shed tears, screaming out for some kind of help or salvation. Her father showed no mercy, dragging the boy out of the apartment without a single word. Haru felt the tears pour down her face, she was weak and she hadn't helped Yu.

 _Haru collapsed on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched her mother fall. Her body limp and blood trailed from the corner of her lips. Her eyes were wide open, staring directly into Haru's glassy eyes with a look of worry. She was dead. Her chest didn't rise to show her breathing. Her lips were dry and beginning to turn blue. Her skin was colder than ice and her hand lightly twitched as her eyes became dull, showing that her life was over._

 _"Mother!" Haru screamed out, recoiling away from the corpse in desperation. Her mind told her to see if she could somehow save her parent, yet her body was sickened by the thought of the corpse that it naturally cowered away from it. Why was her mother dead? She hadn't overdose on any weird drugs nor had she had any alcohol. Maybe it was a heart attack? Or just her body had finally given up. The room remained silent, the sound of crying children echoing throughout the streets. So it wasn't just Haru who was dealing with this?_

 _"Haru..."_

 _Haru looked up, her eyes blinking in confusion._

 _"Wake up."_

Haru sat her quickly, clutching onto her chest as she breathed heavily. Sweat covered her body and her clothes stuck to her back. It was merely a dream. A memory. An illusion. Her hair had stuck to her forehead and her eyes were filled with tears. She turned her head slightly, flinching as something cold touched her hand. Her eyes widened as her gaze looked with a boy who possessed hazel eyes. Mako. Her shoulders slumped, feeling at ease. It had only been recently that she had suffered from these terrible memories, even though she had tried to hard to forget everything. If only she could get amnesia, forgetting everything and starting off fresh. However, that could never happen. If she would forget, she wouldn't remember her brother or her reason for living. _To find Yuichiro._ She hadn't seen her precious brother since her father snatched him away, although her mother had said that he had been taken to an orphanage.

"We have to hide," Mako said suddenly, interrupting Haru's trail of thoughts. He gripped tightly onto her hand and forced her to rise from the bed she had slept her, the covers falling weightlessly to the ground. "The vampires are on their way."

Haru's eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed, running into the spare room of the beat down hotel and shaking the small children in the bed. "We have to go!" She screamed, catching the children's attention as they all followed her.

After the death of her mother, Haru had decided to take on the role of a parent after meeting Mako at an abandoned airport just outside of Tokyo. She and Mako travelled throughout the city and had rescued children from the grasp of the vampires as they continued to look for livestock. Fortunately, she had never been caught. She didn't understand why she had chosen to protect these children, maybe it was because she herself had been as weak as them. Vulnerable to pretty much everything. She didn't want children to live a life as sad as hers, so she chose to give them what they never had. Love. All the children she had helped were all from abusive backgrounds, and thanks to her all of the children had forgotten their pasts and looked towards the future that seemed bright.

The children suddenly screamed as a window smashed, a tall cloaked vampire entering the building with an emotionless expression. Haru gritted her teeth as the vampire edged closer towards her. She suddenly kicked the table in front of her, causing it to block the vampire for a short second.

"Run!" She screamed, pushing the children towards the door.

It was too late.

Another three vampires had entered the room, blocking all exits. This was it. Haru was done for, as was her precious family. Mako ran past her and went to kick the vampire, however his mission was cut short as the vampire picked him up by the throat and began to strangle the child. Mako's body trembled as he turned his head, looking directly towards Haru and only Haru.

 _Run._ He mouthed to her. He never shared a glance with any of the others, only her. Did he not see them as important? Maybe he knew it was already too late for them. A vampire with lilac hair entered the room, his expression was joyful as he donned a white uniform. He obviously was a vampire with some importance as he lacked a hood like the others. He walked towards one of the trembling children, eyeing the child's next as he grabbed them by the throat and sank his fangs into it. Small droplets of blood trickled onto the carpet, staining it. It was a reminder.

Vampire's were the hunters, and humans were the pray.

Haru slowly walked backwards, shying away from the vampires who paid no attention towards her as they slowly killed her precious family. Haru turned her back from the sound of crying children and bloodshed, running into a wardrobe and curling into a ball. Maybe she was going to die like them. Her blood would be drank and she would be left to rot as a corpse with no significance. The faint sound of Mako's cursing and screaming was all that could be heard as the vampires converse about how Mako was going to be important. Haru wanted to run out of the wardrobe, risking her life for her companion and save him. She didn't move. She didn't try to save him. Instead she sat in silence as the room mimicked her silence after the sound of the vampires leaving.

She was all alone once again.

 **Update! Update! Finally I've updated.**

 **This is going to be a part one of the background of Haru. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad but I did try! Thank you so much for the favs and follows, this is actually makes me happy that people don't hate my work. My appreciation goes towards this chapter. I'll try to update this soon. All of the chapters have been re-written so if you want, you may re-read it and get to understand more as I went into further detail.**

 **Nayukiamnesia~ Heres your chapter (sorry for the wait ;-;)**

 **LivingTheSPNLife~ I'm happy you said that, I was really worrying that everyone thought that Haru was vampire when I never intended that to happen. You put me at ease, thank you. Heres the backstories I've promised.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**[This is a flashback]**

"Stop Thief!"

Haru continued to run, her feet pattering against the concrete floor. She hissed as she felt glass and other sharp pebbles cut her bare feet. She pushed passed the crowds and gripped tightly onto the loaf of bread that she held so tightly in her hands. She wouldn't steal unless it was necessary. _She was starving._ Her hood flew down and revealed her face as she noticed the man she told from running closer to her. Picking up her pace, Haru could feel her sides aching and her chest began to burn.

"Oh no you don't!" The man said, gripping tightly onto her hood and forcing her to fall over. She let out a small yelp as she dropped the bread load and fell to her knees, hissing at the graze on her hands and legs. With glazed eyes Haru looked up and gasped at the sight of a man before her. Never had she seen a man like him. He donned a black coat with red and gold detailing, dark hair and he possessed eyes of violet. "Ah, Luitenant Guren! This here is the thief everyone has been having some trouble with."

The man kicked Haru on the back of her head, causing her to cry out. "P-please, I just wanted to eat. I've starving for days and I have nowhere to go," Haru said softly, her voice cracking whilst being on the verge of tears. Her eyes becoming glassy while the sounds of Mako's screams echoed throughout her mind. Her eyes were wide and she covered her eyes, mentally begging for the torture to stop.

"What's your name, Kid?" Guren said, crouching down in front of Haru and smirking.

"Haru," the girl said softly.

"Haru? What's your last name?"

Haru looked down, tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't have one anymore. I have no family so what's the point in having one?" Her small and frail hands clenched tightly into fists, her dirty nails digging into her palms as it felt like the only way she could contain herself.

Guren looked up at the man, who had a face like thunder, before shooing him away and throwing him a small handful of coins. "This will cover the price of the bread, correct?" The man nodded before turning away, scowling at Haru from over his shoulder. "Now, Haru, how would you like to gain immense power? I'm sure you have somebody you want to avenge or save?"

Haru gasped, the memories of all her friends smiling and being genuinely happy flashing past her. She remember being with Yu and laughing with him, fight with him, and begin a family. She remember Mako confessing his feelings for her and offering his protections. Her mother smiling as she baked cookies and apolgised countless times for not being the best person to grow up with. Going to school, talking with friends and loving her family. That was what she wanted to avenge.

"I'll do it."

"You are aware it will be painful," Guren said calmly, standing up and offering his hand to Haru. "Are you still up for it?"

Haru furrowed her brows, raising her hand and taking Guren's as he lead her towards a vehicle that was surrounded by guards who held guns. Haru looked around at the people, noticing their looks of pity and sorrow yet she pretended to act oblivious. Her main objective was to kill the vampires that took Mako and to find Yu.

It was dark. The entire scenery lacked any natural lighting, instead depending on lamps and candles. The walls were dark and chains hung from the sides and were connect to the ceiling. It was like a jail cell. Nothing was placed inside the room, all except a single chair. It's purpose wasn't really well known until Haru became conscious. The sound of her harsh breathing echoed throughout the chamber. Chains rattles and rubbed at her wrists and ankles and she could feel wires connected to her head. Needles were tucked tightly into her arms, releasing unknown liquids into her veins and spreading throughout her entire body. At this moment in time, Haru could see. She had come to believe she was blindfolded, or merely on the brink of death. Sweat trickled down her back as she heard footsteps.

"Now, let's give you the power you deserve."

Haru screamed, her throat burning like wildfire. Her body trembled and she could feel her muscles twitched, tugging at the chains that bound her to the chain. She rolled her head, rolling her eyes into the back of her head and screaming. She bit onto her tongue, hoping that she could kill herself but instead she received a copper taste. The salty tears fell out of her eyes and soon Haru began to cry tears of blood. Her leg twitched against the floor, pattering loudly. She felt the needles release more liquid into her body, causing her body even more grief. She screamed again. Harder. Louder. The blindfold fell off of her face, onto the floor. She looked up and noticed Guren staring at her.

Suddenly, Haru fell silent. She leaned forward, resting her head on her knees. Her eyes were wide and staring downwards and occasionally twitching. She could hear everything. The sound of the wind outside, the birds and whispering from people in different rooms. Guren's heartbeat was also easy to hear, she could even feel his breath leaving his lips. Her hands began to tremble, begging for something euphoric. Salvation. Something to ease the pain. Her nose twitched at the smell of blood. Her blood. She breathed in and smelt the salty taste of sweat on her tongue. Her muscles were tense and she looked towards Guren, directly into his eyes. Her eyes focused, despite being far from Guren she could see every detail. The faint wrinkles by his eyes, the scars on his face and even the smallest of details in his eyes.

"What have you done to me?" She asked.

"We made you stronger," Guren said. Haru screamed, standing up and causing the chair to fall backwards. Guren flinched as she tugged at the chains that prevented her from moving.

"Tell me what you did to me!"

"We were able to manipulate your body. We've increased you hearing, taste, sight, touch and strength in order for you to be as strong as a common vampire," Guren said, looking at the noteboard in his hand. "The only thing we didn't do was turn you into a vampire."

Haru fell silent. She was as strong as a vampire. A common vampire. "Anything else I need to know about myself."

The sound of a gun echoed throughout the room and Haru looked up. Everything moved slowly as Guren held up a small gun and released the bullet, which also moved slowly. Her eyes widened as she moved forward, cursing at the chains restraint. Her hand raised and picked up the bullet and once her hand made contact with the bullet, everything was back to normal.

"You're speed has changed, in case you didn't just notice. From now on you can run at the speed of a sports car, see from over a two hundred meters away and hear anything when you focus on it." Guren walked closer to Haru, looking down at her. "I'm going to release you, so don't kill me." Haru nodded, sighing in relief at the feeling of the chains falling off her wrists. "Starting today you are the first successful test project. Your last name will now be Toren."

 **Super short chapter (I know), but I will re-write this soon so the detail will be improved and it will be much longer. This was the end of some of Haru's background. How was it?**

 **Please review ^^**

 **Esmereilda~ The last chapter was set a couple days before Yuu went to the orphanage.**

 **Kawaihana~ Here's your update.**

 **Akiie-chan~ I was also happy with Haru hitting Krul, I think she deserved it. Here's your update!**

 **YahiKonaNagato21~ Sorry for the wait.**

 **Lilly (guest)~ Here you go. (It was because of your review on Sweet Revenge that I updated aha)**


	8. Chapter 8

Krul let out a sigh, walking hastily around the dark room. She ignored the pungent smell of dampness and the whimpering of children who cried in the cages which hung from the ceiling. Her fingers lingered over the old and worn-out book as her eyes travelled along to pages, reading the ancient language written in the fading ink. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the ingredients list for the concoction she wished to create.

 _A drop of the selected human participant's blood_

 _Half a chalice of the selected vampire participant's blood_

 _A chalice full of noble blood_

She already had the all of those things, well, she could get those things easily. Krul was aware of what she was doing. _A binding spell._ Although because Mika was rebelling against her wishes in turning into a full vampire, Krul would most likely have to use an enchantment of some kind to respect his wishes. Krul somehow had gained a soft spoke on her beloved Mika, but it seemed she was forcing him into a life of isolation. Binding him would be the only way to make him happy.

 **{This takes place during episode 16/4 of season two}**

 _The Moon Demon's Orders_

Haru shifted uncomfortable as she felt the glares from the vampire's inside the plane. They were all watching her intently, under their hoods whilst licking their lips. Haru shut her eyes and ignoring the stare from Mika who sat beside her. She didn't know whether he was imagining the taste of her bittersweet blood or maybe he was just disgusted at the fact that somebody so weak was related to his friend. Haru could feel her muscles tense whilst she gripped tightly onto her sword. Mako was probably feeling uneasy at the fact there was nothing but vampires surrounding Haru.

The plane landed and the hatch opened, letting light burst into the plane and cause the shadows to disperse. Haru squeaked as Mika suddenly latched onto her wrist with a tight grip and pulled her out with him. She fluttered her eyes at the suddenly burst of light, making her vision blur. She suddenly shivered whilst the vampire known as Lactus began to walk closely behind her. Her eyes twitched at the sound of Lactus inhaling- he was obviously enjoying her scent.

In all honesty, Haru had no idea what she was doing. She had just been grabbed by Mika and pulled onto the plane. Her worst fear was that she was going to fight some humans or maybe kill them. Haru couldn't imagine the look on their faces as she appeared on the battlefield. She has probably been labelled as a ghost. Dead. Not living. If she was to fight with somebody they would most likely run in fear and scream out that a phantom was upon them.

Shortly after walking some more Mika came to a standstill. He turned and looked at her, taking a second glance towards her uniform. It was very similar to what Krul would donne, except from the different in colour. Haru wore a short white dress with black detached sleeves that made her seem like a child in an oversized t-shirt along with a long white hooded cape behind her. Although she had also been given heeled boots, her height hadn't changed at all, meaning she was still borderline five feet.

"We are going to be collecting livestock," Mika finally said. His expression remained stoic even though Haru grimace. She recoiled at the thought. She had heard from Krul that her brother and Mika were once livestock yet Mika didn't seem fazed at the fact he was sending people into the past he had. Did he really feel nothing?

Lactus hit Haru on the back, causing her jolt and yelp, before he took her hand. "Come on my little Human, let's go collecting together," His tone was sickeningly sweet and it made Haru feel sick to her stomach. She barely caught sight of the cold glare from Mika as he snatched her hand and began to walk.

"Let's go, Lactus." Haru stared up at Mika as he continued to walk. Haru must admit, she was finding it difficult to keep up with his pace. She only had little legs so it was quite a task. She ignored the small whine from Lactus as he caught up with them while she focused on walking more quickly. Lactus continued to stare at her until she turned towards him. After he finally got what he wanted- which was for Haru to make eye contact with him- he smirked and her and winked, causing Haru to scowl before looking away.

Haru's eyes wandered over her scenery. It looked all so familiar to her, as if she had travelled through here when she was just a young girl. Although earth had began to reclaim the buildings, and the metal on the walls were beginning to rust, it put Haru at ease knowing that people had lived here with smiles on their faces. The sudden thought of her and Yuichiro smiling brought Haru back into a depressed state of mind. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was. She missed her imperfect life. It made her wonder what type of girl she would've been if the virus hadn't killed anyone. Maybe she would've been a successful business woman with a hard working husband and beautiful children to call her own.

Lactus suddenly departed with Mika and Haru. The human girl continued to walk alongside Mika, feeling a breeze run through her hair. Quickly, Haru froze.

"Vampires!" "Run!" "The Vampires are here!"

Haru looked around desperately at the sudden pleas of children. Mika acted oblivious to the fact children were crying and screaming, instead choosing to walk ahead. Haru was able to free her hand from Mika's grasp as she jogged to catch up with him.

"Does this not bother?" Haru asked quietly. Mika turned and looked at her and remained silent. "Are you not angry that these children are going to have to go through such pain just so vampires live!"

"No," Mika said. Haru's eyes widened and she looked towards him as tears welled up in her eyes. "I am angry that it must be done, but I must follow Krul's orders."

Haru put her head down in shame and began to walk, Mika slowly began to walk alongside her. She knew that Mika must've felt something, but maybe he had just pushed so far into the back of his mind that he refused to think of it. Haru turned her head slightly and gasped at the sight of three children running towards her. She turned and faced them. They suddenly caught sight of her and Mika and froze, gasping as they saw both of them as vampires- even though Haru was still human like them. One of the girls in the trio was about to scream as Mika faced them, causing her to back away. Haru reached her hand towards them, feeling the need to sympathise with them, but the girl gasped once again as Lactus was behind her.

Haru clenched her fists as Lactus smiled at the girl, crouching down in front of her as her eyes shook with the tears that fell down her face.

"No! Please don't kill me!" The girl screamed. Haru felt her body tremble as the girl suddenly fell silent, reaching her hand towards Haru as blood spilt down her and shoulder once Lactus pierced her skin with his fangs.

"No..." Haru whispered, backing away and nearly falling back. Mika watching her with a small look of surprise. He knew that this must've been traumatic for her, it was for him when he first witnessed it. Haru suddenly fell to her knees and screamed, "No! Stop it!" Mako suddenly appeared before her and hugged her tightly. Mika brought his gaze back to Lactus. His eyes focused on the blood on his lips. How delicious it looked. He wondered what it felt like to taste the warm and sweet blood trickling down his throat- No, he couldn't think of such things, so he shook the thought away. He swallowed hard on thin air as a final drop of the girls blood splashed into a puddle on the ground.

Once Haru had calmed herself and forced Mako back to his sword form, Haru watching as the children were walking in a line towards the planes. Some older children held the hands on the young, giving them some support despite the fact they too wanted to cry. They needed to be strong to show that they'll be ok. Common vampires stood by the doors and registered the children by asking their name and age. Haru felt sick whilst watching the whole ordeal. Who would've thought that humans were being treated like meat heading to the slaughterhouse.

Haru remained silent whilst standing next to Mika. Lactus walked up beside them and smirked, watching the children intently with his mouth that showed no sign of blood being on them. "If you want to drink, now's the time, Mika."

Haru ignored the rest of what Lactus said, instead she watched the children walk and notice her. She heard them saying how she was a human and that they should trust her, but she wanted to tell them to trust nobody. It was true. In world as cruel as this, you could trust no one. Not even yourself was deemed as trustworthy.

"I'm not interested in human blood," Mika said coldly, turning away from Lactus.

"Yeah right. If you're afraid to get caught don't worry. I won't tell."

Haru gritted her teeth at Lactus. He was such a jerk. He didn't care for anything but himself and if she wanted she could easily stop holding back and kill him right there and then. Mika ignored Lactus and continued to walk. Lactus muttered that Mika was a weirdo and Haru chose to ignore him, instead walking after the blonde vampire.

"You should be careful little human!" Lactus called. "You don't want to mess with a hungry vampire!"

Haru kept her distance from Mika and gasped as he collapsed by an old abandoned house. She had came to believe that Lactus was right, that he should drink something. She didn't exactly feel anything towards Mika yet, but like the next person she would be concerned for his well being. She watched closely as Mika began to drink something, a red liquid inside a vile. It was only then at Haru knew Mika was drinking blood. It couldn't have been human blood after he claimed he didn't like it, so it must've been vampire blood- probably Krul's. To Haru, it seemed like that blood wouldn't be enough for him. He suddenly dropped the vile, causing it to smash, before he starting to cough.

Haru walked closer to Mika and was about to reach out for him until the sound of a scream echoed throughout the trees. "Please help me! No!"

Mika rose to his feet and walked forward, watching as two vampires lead three children towards a helicopter. The sound of a girl's crying was so loud that it made Haru's chest her. The girl was obviously afraid, and yet Haru could do nothing to help. The girl continued to pull at her arm, trying to free herself whilst tears fell down her cheeks.

Haru gasped as Mika jumped into the air quickly, giving her no time to react. Without seeing him move the girl was suddenly pinned down on the floor by Mika. The girl let out choking sounds and Haru chose to take action, having Mako turn into a scythe as she screamed his name out. Mika seemed oblivious. He bared his fangs at the girl and hissed loudly.

"So you _are_ going to drink it," Lactus said. Mika froze.

Haru ran towards Mika and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall off the girl and roll onto the ground. Mika's eyes widened as Haru helped the girl to her feet and stood in front of her protectively, a dark aura surrounding her as she clutched tightly onto her weapon. The girl ran towards the other two children, who were shortly lead towards the helicopter.

"Mika, you need to control yourself!" Haru screamed, walking closer to him and tilting his head up with the scythe's blade. Mika's eyes were bloodshot and he shook dramatically. Haru frown and dismissed Haru, turning him into a sword then placing him in his sheath once again. She offered her hand to the vampire and smiled at him. "I'm sorry."

Mika nodded and took her hand, letting himself feel weak for a short moment. Lactus stare at the two coldly, "Such a weirdo."

The helicopter took off and Haru sat beside Mika, asking him quietly if he was OK. He didn't respond and he turned away from her, even though mentally he was slightly grateful she brought him back to his senses.

 **Ok, this was following a chapter but I did change stuff so it isn't the same as the actual episode. Did you like that Haru stopped Mika? I actually was planning for Mika to attack her but I couldn't think of a way to have him return to his senses, so I had Haru use force.**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

 **Esmereilda~ Yeah, poor Haru being a lab rat- but it will come in handy (or will it MWAHAHA).**

 **Lilly~ Don't be sorry, it's ok to want a story to be updated.**

 **Lotus Sword~ (although this was posted on chap 1, I feel the need to respond now). I have in fact seen Free! But I haven't finished it. In all honesty, I hadn't even noticed the names being so similar so it makes me laugh just thinking about it. Thank you!**

 **AliciaMCDeBurgh~ I am currently building up the relationship so they can converse and act as companions! Thank you for the compliment, I always thought my writing was like a child's ;-;.**

 **LivingTheSPNLife~ I'm glad you liked the rewrites and backstory. I haven't yet chosen a time to use her heightened senses but when I do I'll make it really good quality.**


	9. Chapter 9

**{This chapter is dedicated to the devoted reader Lotus Sword}**

Haru shivered nervously whilst hugging herself tightly. The breeze ran through her hair and she shivered once more. Working with vampires was becoming too much for her. She couldn't handle it. In her current situation, she was sitting quietly inside a helicopter accompanied by Lactus, Rene and Mika as they were travelling to a small area just outside of Shinjuku. Haru's eyes darkened as she heard about the vampire attack on Shinjuku- which the humans had protected well. She clenched her fists, feeling the fabric of her gloves creasing beneath her fingers. During the attack Haru was still in training, which meant she had no squad so she couldn't help out when the army needed it. Haru felt the cold gaze from Mika yet chose to ignore, looking down at her boots and thinking of what she was to do.

 _"Y-you want me to get livestock?" Haru whimpered, her body trembling as she stood before Krul and Ferid. The small Queen just nodded in response before walking towards the human and tilting her chin up with a frail hand. "I can't," Haru said, shaking her head. "I won't."_

 _Krul furrowed her brows and turned, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, then I have no choice but to find that human companion of yours," Haru's eyes widened and she clenched her fists. "and kill him." Krul looked towards Haru from over her shoulder and smirking as the girl began to show a panicked expression._

 _"My, you sure are evil," Ferid said with a smirk, glancing towards Krul who ignored him and sat at her throne in an appalling manner. "What's it going to be, Haru?" The girl cringed at the way the noble said her name and the way he glared at her. She could feel him watching her every movement, normally focusing on her neck or bare skin. He was just like every other vampire. Hungry for blood._

 _"I'll do it," Haru said seriously._

 _Krul smirked again, resting her elbow on the chair and leaning against her fist. Her eyes flashed in acknowledgement in the artificial light before she crossed her legs. "You'll be accompanied by Mika, Lactus and Rene. They cannot go with you as it would be too time consuming," She said with a bored tone, looking towards Haru and feeling her raging gaze. "You'll have to lure the children out."_

The helicopter landed and Haru followed the vampires outside. She felt her body tremble at the sight before her. Blood decorated the walls and ground in new and old pools. Nature reclaimed the numerous buildings by covering the bricked walls in greenery. The buildings were almost close to collapsing completely and it seemed that the only living things were the flocks of Ravens that silently patrolled the area. The scenery was like a ghost town. Completely abandoned. Haru remember when she would wander through here with her mother whilst shopping. She remembered the smile on their faces and the joyous gasps as a man blew bubbles in the streets and children played happily in the park. It seemed like so long ago since it had been such a happy place.

Haru jolted as Lactus hit her on the back and she stumbled forward before regaining her footing and glaring coldly at the purple-haired vampire. "Go on, we haven't got all day."

"You're immortal and you don't sleep," Haru said coldly. Lactus rolled his eyes and shooed Haru forward. She could hear him mumbling about how she was getting too cocky for his liking, but really he was just surprised that she had the courage to be so sarcastic to him. Haru gripped tightly onto Mako as she felt the pebbled beneath her feet as she entered an abandoned building. From the sign that hung from the ceiling with rusted chains, she was in a multi-storey car park. She heard her shoes tap against the floor whilst passing some old cars which had been abandoned by the deceased. It had take Haru to make it to the middle floors of the building before she heard the sound of shuffling and fainting whimpering. The girl edged forward, flinching suddenly as her shoe kicked a pebble which bounced on the concrete with a loud and eerie echo.

The sound of gasping echoed throughout the area. Obviously, the wanted children were about. Haru shifted uncomfortable as her fingers ran over the fabric of her uniform. Her old uniform. It had been ordered by Krul that Haru was to wear the clothes of a human to gain the trust of those who were wanted. Haru believed it was a sickening idea- tricking others by changing one's appearance was just a sly trick. Haru walked towards a darkened corner of the abandoned floor, focusing on a shadowy figure the lurked in the darkness. She tightly gripped onto Mako, feeling her blood boil as the shame swept over her.

 _'There's definitely humans on this floor,'_ Mako said matter-of-factly. ' _Maybe one or two upstairs but you'll catch them easily as the elevator is jammed.'_

Haru nodded to the demon's voice as she crouched down a couple of feet from the corner. She placed her sword onto the ground and let out a soft smile. "Hello." She gained no response. "My name is Haru," Her voice feigning innocence and sickening her mentally whilst she donned this façade.

"Tobi," the voice responded, sounding like a pre-pubescent boy. "Are you a vampire?" His voice cracked at the name of the blood-suckers. Haru felt her heart ache in pain as the boy repeated his question.

"No," She said, baring her teeth. "I'm a human." The boy still seemed slightly worried albeit he pulled away from the shadow and revealed himself. He must've been around 12 years old and his hair was slightly covered in a coating of dust and grease, as was his thin and pale face. "I work for the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, and it is my job to regain the safety of all living humans."

Haru rose to her feet before offering her hand to Tobi, who hesitantly took it and smiled at her lightly. "Hey guys, there's somebody here to save us!" His voice was laced with joy as he was oblivious to the sympathetic expression the Haru's face. She could feel herself edging towards breaking down and telling the boy the truth, screaming at him and telling him to run. Yet, she didn't. She watched as nine other children of varying ages from maybe three years old to maybe the same as Tobi walked out from underneath cars and from hiding under boxes. Their faces lit up as they all ran towards Haru and thanked her for something she was meant to do. Save them.

Haru leaned down and smiled at all the children. "Now now, we must be quick otherwise we'll be discovered by the vampires!" She said sharply, leading the children towards the stairs and hearing them chat between one another about how they were going to be safe. Haru felt so deceiving. It was as if she was prepared from hell to open its gates and sentence her to a life of misery. However, no punishment could compare what she was taking these children into. Haru froze as something moved from behind her, causing her to glance over her shoulder yet nothing was there. She simply shrugged her shoulders before walking into the open.

The children sighed in relief and held each other's hands, unaware that around the corner stood three helicopters that were sent to take the children to the vampire's lair. She continued to usher the children, distracting them from seeing the choppers for a few minutes until she watched Lactus and his dark haired companion, Rene, striding towards them. Her smile faded and her eyes darkened as she stared at the children who began to feel the difference in her aura. Tobi turned around and his eyes widened as he watched Lactus smirked devillishly at him.

"You tricked me!" He screamed, catching the attention of the other children. The smaller children screamed and quickly began to flee, although they were caught by their shirt collars by the two vampires. Tobi began to kick Haru's ankles and punch her stomach, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You're the worst than them! You monster!" Haru felt her lip quiver and tears fall down her face, causing her to look away and suddenly notice a child who ran from the vampires. She must've missed them in the car park.

"Mika, go fetch that hu-"

Lactus let his jaw drop as Haru had moved over 50 feet forward in the space of a second, holding the child's wrist tightly and ignoring the small boy's screams. She watched with a dark expression as Tobi was dragged away before she coldly glanced at the little boy who cursed. He attempted to free himself by bribing Haru with money he probably didn't have, by punching, kicking and biting, yet to no avail. Mika watched from the distance as Haru seemed to resemble him. She was beginning to lack emotion, maybe it was just a mask or maybe she was just learning to do as she was told.

She began to walk forward, kicking her feet and dragging the child along with her. She passed Mika and caught his eyes before she turned away from him. The boy whimpered desperately as his wrist making a cracking noise beneath Haru's superhuman grip. "Please let me-"

"Shut up!" Haru screamed, causing the three vampires to stare at her as she threw the boy forward. "Do you really think I want to do this!" She reached for Mako and felt the smoke morph the blade into a scythe as she raised it above her head. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot as the tears continued to fall down her rosy cheeks. She felt the blood running through her veins and her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She moved her wrists and the scythe fell down, edging closer to the trembling child.

The child screamed as the scythe dug into the ground beside his ear and he allowed Rene to drag him towards the crowd of children who were lead into the helicopter. Haru breathed heavily and she fell to her knees and silently cried. She covered her eyes with her arm and let the tears soak into her sleeve, probably staining it.

Mika crouched down in front of her and stared towards her. He felt slightly guilty for forcing this upon her so soon. He had been the same, wanting to save children yet he began to understood there was nothing he could do for he was to serve Krul forever.

"I'm a sad excuse of a human being," Haru whispered, unaware of the surprised expression from Mika. "They looked so happy and now, they call me a monster..."

 **Once again, MASSIVE THANKS TO LOTUS SWORD FOR THIS IDEA!**

 **Did you know I've planned the ending already! I'm always getting so crazy when it comes to fics, but this is probably my favourite fic that I've ever written and it's thanks to all of you lovely readers. I have made a (terrible) drawing of Haru on my Deviantart- Mikamangaka -which I would be happy for you to check out so you can easily imagine what our dear Haru looks like. I'd like to also report that my reviews aren't showing on recent chapters so I'm relying on my emails. Sorry if I miss anyone! It's not intentional.**

 **Lilly~ Sorry for no update within those two hours (it takes me about 2-5 hours to write a story so I wouldn't reach your deadline.)**

 **Lotus Sword~ I really like Free! Especially Haru (that's surprising as Haru from this fic is my fav character too!) I know what you mean with Haru being a bit of an extra last chapter, but it was just so people could understand whereabouts in the show I was aha.**

 **Esmereilda~ No, no, no, I'll keep that scene the same so I don't mess with my inner Mikayuu shipper so I may focus on another scene for when that happens which I will not say because SPOILERS.**

 **LivingTheSPNLife~ I'm glad you thought that! I thought it was a bit silly for Haru to stop him but I wanted him to know she has some power. It physically hurt me to type about Mika being in pain, my poor baby ;-;**

 **Melody Violet~ season 3 is yet to be announced due to the manga is still on going, but it's likely for a release in fall/winter 2016 due to popularity rates and high demand.**

 **Loveinuyasha22~ Thank you so much! Here's your chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**{I was planning to follow an episode but because I want to increase the amount of chapters, I dismissed that idea quickly. }**

Haru walked quickly through the halls, her heels tapping against the crimson carpet. She had been summoned to see Krul and she was currently following a young boy. She was surprised how he had survived to live in these walls. Perhaps he had offered to serve Krul in order to get better ration. Probably, probably not. Haru was fully aware of the poor living conditions the livestock were forced to endure. Everyday they'd eat the same thing- boiled leaks and if you were lucky, a couple potatoes. However, she was also aware that some children offered their blood to nobles in exchange for better things from some kind of black market. She children walked quickly in front of her before the small boy knocked on the loud door and opened it hesitantly. The boy bowed before Haru and then lead her inside before leaving.

"Haru," Krul said in a mildly bored tone. She was sat lazily in her chair with her legs crossed and seeming very relaxed. Mika stood beside her and stared directly towards Haru. She hadn't seen the blonde man since her little break down at the last mission- which about three days ago. She didn't dare go ask Lactus or Rene as to where Mika was, and she would rather kill herself than ask Ferid- who constantly offered to drink her blood in exchange for giving her some freedom. Willingly, she declined the offer, fully aware that if she disobeyed Krul then Kurama would be the one to suffer.

"You called?" Haru began to walk forward, gaining closer to the Queen as she wore a cold expression. She could feel Mika staring at her. It was probably because he was still lacking the correct amount of blood, so his instincts were probably going crazy and his emotions were all over the place. Haru quickly took her gaze to a small vial that was rested on the arm of Krul's chair before she glanced back into Krul's read and merciless eyes.

Krul stood and then looked at Mika, "leave us be, Mika."

Mika nodded and walked past Haru, not even sharing a glance with her and Haru made no effort to look towards him. The human girl and vampire queen remained in a silent state until Mika had shut the door with a loud bang. Krul smirked in the silence of the room, walking towards Haru with a hard and amused gaze.

"I bet you're still wondering why I am forcing you to work for me?" Krul asked, circling Haru. Haru refused to speak instead choosing to stare at Krul and wait for her to continue. "I wanted Mika to have somebody to talk to."

"And yet you saw me as a suitable person for that dream to be fulfilled?"

"I want Mika to grow closer to a human and drink their blood," Krul said softly, staring at Haru's sword. "I don't want him to feel the pain like Mako did." Haru gritted her teeth and clutched tightly onto Mako. Krul let out a faint laugh, "It must be hard, knowing that Mika is going to end up just like Mako," Krul said, raising her hands and cupping Haru's cheeks. "That's why, I want you to try to persuade him into drinking human blood. It doesn't have to be yours."

"How will I have to do it?" Haru asked, raising her brow. She must admit, she felt sorry for Mika. He was basically dying inside and slowly becoming a demon all because he didn't want to become something that Yuichiro hated. A vampire.

Krul let out a smirk and Haru yelped as Krul was suddenly digging her long nails into Haru's wrist, drawing a long stream of blood. Haru's body trembled at the sudden pain and she could feel Mako shaking in his sheath, yet she mentally ordered him to leave it be. Krul suddenly held the vial in her hand and raised it to the cut, saving as much blood as possible until she let go of Haru's arm.

"I plan on making an enchantment with your blood. I cannot tell you what it is exactly," Krul said sternly, placing a cap on the vial and tucking it into her sleeve. "Now, I want you to go with Mika and complete a mission. I'll only tell you this, you will be seeing your companions again."

"Lieutenant General Hiragi," Aoi Sangu said seriously as she walked closer to the general. He stood proudly whilst on the porch, watching as his men worked hard and prepared for the next coming battle. The General turned and furrowed his brows as Aoi pushed two youngers soldiers forward. Kureto raised his brow, walking to the soldiers and looking at their faces.

"Jered Mitoshiba and Rin Yukita," Kureta pulled his blade out of his sheath and pointed it towards the soldiers who trembled violently.

"It seems they have a request," Aoi said, looking towards her clipboard in her hands and checking through some notes. She could see from the corner of her eye as the young girl known as Rin stood up straight, her short red hair flowing past her cheeks and resting by her jaw- it had obviously been a freshly cut style from the way the style was so sharp. Jered clenched his jaw and rested his hand on Rin's shoulder. Jered ran his free hand through his messy brown hair and swallowed hair on thin air.

Rin cleared her throat. "I'm sure you may be aware of the recent attack on vampire territory and that we have lost two soldiers, both of which are in my squad." Kureto continued to stare down at her, seemingly unimpressed by Rin continued anyways whilst donning a serious expression. "I wanted your permission to borrow some men and go search for both of my comrades-"

Rin cried out and landed on the floor after Kureto reacted quickly and hit Rin around the face. She fell to the floor and felt tears well up in her eyes whilst she placed her hand on her reddened cheek. Jered ran to his comrades side and stared darkly towards Kureto. "What the hell is your probl-"

Kureto pushed his blade against Jered's neck, staring down at him with a look of dominance. Jered's breathing hitched and he held his breath, feeling some sweat trickle down the side of his head. He knew the rumours were true; Kureto was a blood-thirsty freak who obsessed over obedience.

"You want to borrow _my_ men for two soldiers?! That's absolutely pathetic. This is war! We have no time to mourn over friends. Those two soldiers are most likely dead. Forget about them," Kureto turned around and looked back towards his working men, hearing them yell orders to one another as their muscles burned whilst moving some heavy cargo. "Aoi, have these soldiers placed in solitary confinement until further notice."

Aoi nodded and clicked her fingers, causing two soldiers to grab Rin and Jered and pull them away. "Please! Haru is a very significant soldier!" Rin cried, reaching her arms out to Kureto as she attempted to free herself, but it was no use. "Haru Teron! The only living experiment from the Teron Trials!" Rin called out before her voice was cut short as the doors slammed shut.

"Mika? Are you Ok?" Haru said softly, walking down the hall and finding Mika leaning against the wall as he hissed to himself. She reached her hand out hesitantly and walked closer to the vampire- who seemed oblivious to Haru's presence. She saw Mika tense suddenly and he stood up straight, causing Haru to flinch. She saw him turn and gasped as she saw his face. His eyes were dark and bloodshit, bags were under his eyes and he was extremely pale. It was as if he had been tortured.

"You don't want to be near me if you want to continue living," He said darkly, attempting to walk away but falling to his knees. Haru called out his name and ran to his side, placing her small hands on his shoulders. Mika hissed and her and pushed her back. She wasn't sure what to do. She was aware that Krul planned on doing some kind of enchantment, but, had she already done it? Mika was acting like he was going through a lot of pain and all Haru could do was watch from a distance.

Haru furrowed her brows, moving back to him and trying to help him once again but with Mika's vampire reflexes he had pinned her up against the wall. He gripped her small wrists with one hand and held them above her head, ignoring her cried as she tried to kick him back. He pushed one of his legs between hers and pinned her closer to the wall. Their chests touch and Mika could feel Haru's loud heartbeat in her chest. His eyes were cold and emotionless as he tilted his head, edging closer to Haru's neck. He opened his mouth wider and wider, inhaling deeply as his teeth were close to her skin.

"You bastard!" Mako called, appearing out of nowhere and punching Mika, causing him to fall to the floor. Haru fell to her knees and clutched onto her chest as she breathed heavily. She was sure she was a goner. Mika rose to his feet and wiped the small trickle of blood from the cut on his lip, which healed quickly afterwards. "Haru is my territory, and if you so much as think of drinking her blood then you'll definitely have to face me!"

"I don't think it's correct to claim Haru as your own, especially when you're nothing but a lowly demon," Mika said coldly. He growled as Mako lunged forward, clutching onto Mika's neck as the two clawed at each other. Haru backed into the wall, watching as blood poured onto the floor from both the demon and vampire.

"Please..." Haru said with a trembling voice. "Stop this..." Both of the men ignored her, continued to fight one another with clenched fists and baring their sharp teeth. Haru looked around desperately. _Of course nobody was going to be around._ She caught sight of a metal candle holder, that fortunately was lacking the candle. She ignored how pretty it was and grabbed it, raising it above her head and slamming it downwards. She flinched as Mako hissed and fell backwards after the holder hit him in the chest. She tried once against to hit Mika but before she could react, Mika had caught her wrist.

"From now on, it seems I have been bound to you. I am craving your blood, but Krul had forbid it."

 **Super short and terrible chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't really been in an ONS mood. I was planning to follow a chapter but then I noticed how short the fic is already so I was like 'what the heck?' And I didn't want you guys to read such a short story.**

 **Great news! My reviews are now working!**

 **Esmereilda~ I'll try to continue the fic with the manga from where the anime left it off, or I may just end the fic here if I decide to create a sequel for season 3 (if it is ever released).**

 **Lilly~ Not everybody likes anime ;-; Here's your update!**

 **Melody Violet~ I went on rampage at the end of season 2. Why you gotta add the cliffhanger ;-;**

 **Loveinuyasha22~ Making Mika actually like somebody is so hard so I'm glad you like how he understands Haru.**

 **LivingTheSPNLife~ YAY YOU SAW MY DEVIANTART AND OMG GENOS IS MY HUSBAND!**


	11. Chapter 11

_{Haru's POV}_

 _It was calm, to say the least. My mother and I had left her home and entered the emence low temperatures in the early morning. Our breath forming ice crystals in their wake. My coat causing me discomfort as I also wore extra layers underneath. My mother was so concerned about my health and never gave a second thought about her own. I wormed my hands into my pockets and sighed loudly as my shadow traced the road in the dimly lit streets. The sun hadn't even risen yet, though I doubt it would as the clouds seemed to covering the sky. My mother walked proudly beside me, holding onto my free hand. Her eyes were sunken, as were her cheeks. Her hands clammy yet dry as a sandpaper. She looked so unwell yet she acted alright._

 _As we continued forth into the dark streets my mother explained that she was preparing to explain that she no longer wanted contact with my father except for when he was to pay child support. She claimed that she couldn't live knowing that her lover was also married. It pained my mother to know that Yuu's mother was on the brink of depression and yet she couldn't help._

 _"Haru," My mother said softly as she squeezed my hand. "Promise me that you'll never choose a life like mine." Her eyes were dark and her lips were pursed tight as a small tear formed in the corner of her eye. My eyes met with hers, the contract between light and dark being almost too much for me to bear._

 _I tore my eyes away, feeling my heart in my throat. I bit the inside of my cheek and remained silent before nodding._

 _My heart thumped louder as my mother let out a hearty sigh. My mother tugged on my hand and looked down at me with a soft expression as she ruffled my dark locks. "Don't look so glum," She cooed. "I only said that because you deserve the best, Haru," She stopped walking and kneeled down, placing her cheek against mine and forcing my to look up at the orange and purple sky, pointing at the fading stars. "If I had the chance, I'd buy you the entire world and give you the best husband and children. You'd have the perfect life, just like you deserve."_

 _I giggled playfully, tightly gripping onto my mother's hand and jumping up and down excitedly. "And you will live with me mommy! You will the queen and I'll be the princess!" My mother stared down at my softly and nodded. She leant down again and parted my bangs before placing a sincere kiss onto my forehead._

 _"Of course. Anything for my little baby Haru..."_

 _Our conversation slowly faded and we walked in a comfortable silence. The only thing being heard was our boots against the snow ridden floor and my soft humming. My mother hummed along with me, smiling at me whenever I'd give her another glance to be sure she wasn't sad or crying. Calling a daughter's instinct._

 _"Where are we going anyway?" I asked quietly, fearing I'd cause calamity if I was to speak in a normal tone._

 _"We are going to see your father, I already told you."_

 _I bit my lip harshly, grimacing at the coppery taste of blood on my tongue. I didn't want my dad to leave me. I liked having that extra human contact. I rarely went to school so I didn't have any friends beside Yuu. I felt tears prick my eyes and the cold harshness as they ran down my cheeks. To avoid any questions, I looked away and started acting like I was admiring the stars._

 _My mind slowly began to wonder. I started thinking about the past, present and future. My past wasn't so great, yet I couldn't dare feel ungrateful for it. Some people had far worse. My present, was indescribable, I guess. The only thing that comes to mind was my mother. Mother. Would she even be in my future? She promised me to live a long life, yet her body seemed to already become a corpse. Her body moving sluggishly and her features were dull and sunken. She had clearly lost her liveliness. I'd remember the bliss summers where we would roll down the hill and we'd play with bubbles or have water fights and when Yuu would join us too and get angry when he'd get water on him._

 _Yuu._

 _Would he be my future? Would I even have a future like my mother promises. She prays to so many gods and unworldly beings that my future would be bright, yet I feel like her prayers are being tossed aside._

 _"Haru!" My mother screamed. My eyes focused on the world before me. A bright light heading closer to me along with a loud horn causing me to groan. I felt my body fail to move as I noticed a large truck racing towards me as I stood in the middle of the road. I tried to scream yet my lungs had seemed to collapse. My mother raced forward yet before I could see her take a step forward I winced as my face my contact with the path and a heavy weight fell onto my body._

 _My mother's voice seemed distant yet I could see her right before me with tears in her eyes. My vision occasionally drifted through an unfocused state to a clear view. My mother shook her head and sighed as I sat up, flinched as I noticed a boy sit beside me with a large graze across his cheek._

 _"Thank you for saving my daughter," My mother said softly, rummaging into her purse to obviously try to pay the boy._

 _The boy shook his head, his blonde hair ruffling as his blue eyes glanced over at me. He stood up and offered me his hand, which I hesitantly took. "It's ok. I don't want to see anyone die. I'm way too young to see that stuff," He said before turning and waving a goodbye._

 _My mother sighed and licked her finger, quickly trying to clean some of my dirty face as she pulled out a napkin and forced me to blow my nose. She muttered to herself for a moment before she hugged me tightly and breathed into my neck._

 _"Please don't do such things, Haru. You're too young to die."_

 _After a couple moments of my mother trying to mentally prepare herself, she gripped onto my hand and started to walk forward. She noticed my take a moment to notice her walking as I stared of into the distance as the faint silhouette of the mysterious blonde boy. As I finally decided to walk my eyes widened as we heard faint screams coming from a block of apartments where Yuu lived._

 _My mother let go of my hand and raced towards the building. Forcing the door open with a forceful pull, she ran up the stairs. I quickly followed after her and flinched when she told me to remain quiet. I obeyed. We walked slowly towards Yuu's apartment, looking at each other hesitantly as we noticed the door was wide open. My mother placed a finger to her lips as she walked slowly into the apartment. Her jaw dropped as she noticed chairs were thrown across the room, knives strewn across the floor and kitchen sides._

 _Inhumane._

 _That was the first thing that to mind when I saw it. No. Her. A women with silken black hair held a lighter in her hand and held it close to the oven. She had tears in eyes as she screamed words towards her husband who crawled closer to a terrified Yuu in the corner of the room. My mother held her hand over my mouth and pulled me back so we could only see the event through a gap in the door. I wanted to call the police yet if I did I felt like Yuu would be injured._

 _"You're a spawn of the devil!" The woman screamed loudly, waving her arms about in a mad frenzy. My father had tears in his eyes as he held a knife in his hand, pointing it towards Yuu as he raised it above his head._

 _"You should die!" He screamed._

 _We were all suddenly thrown backwards and over the balcony. My mother held me tightly as we fell over a twenty feet towards the ground. I cried loudly at the feeling of heat burning my face and my eyes burning at the bright light. Yuu's mother must've lit the gas from the oven on fire. She must've. My mother gasped as her back hit the concrete ground. She rolled onto her stomach and heeved loudly, coughing and spluttering blood._

 _"H-haru..." She wheezed. "Police..." She said harshly. I nodded with tears in my eyes, reaching into her purse and calling the police and explaining the situation through muffled cried._

 _It didn't take long for the police and firemen to arrive. They extinguished the fire quickly and it seemed everyone survived. Even Yuu._

 _The doctors had ushered us onto an ambulance as they examined my mother and I. They said I was fine due to my mother cushioned my fall, yet they insisted on my mother to go to hospital. She willfully declined. My mother obviously knew she didn't have long left._

 _I watched as a firemen carried Yuu's weak and collapsed body towards a social worker. Yuu's mother leapt out of the grasp of a fireman and began explaining how they should've left him to die and how he was the devil._

My pen swirled quickly over the paper as I sat on a chair and ignored the conversation between the vampire's in the room. My memories still playing in my mind.

Both Yuu's parents died after that, as did my mother. I don't know what happened to Yuu, but I still hope he is alive and well.

 **Wowow this chapter was awful. Call it a filler.**

 **PLEASE SOMEBODY GIVE ME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! I'M STUCK!**

 **Sorry for the wait, I really have had no ideas for this fic. I probably got the whole thing wrong for the fire and all that. I haven't gotten very far in the manga. So I'm sorry, DON'T HATE. I'm pretty sure we all know who that blonde boy was too ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND SHOW ME YOU'RE STILL HERE!**

 **Esme (I hope it's ok to call you that?)~ Sorry for the lack of updates and don't worry, I'll try to include major events as I've already planned most of that.**

 **The-Supernatural-Zelda-Force~ Thank you for the Haru comment (she's my most developed OC!) and here's your update. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Lizy2000~ Thanks for the follow!**

 **YahiKonaNagato21~ Thank you! Here's the update.**

 **CColondam~ Gah! Unintentional love triangle *sorry* and yeah, Mika does deserve a girl like Haur after all he's been through.**


	12. Chapter 12

Haru's eyes bore out of the helicopter window as she watched decaying buildings, smoke trails and deserted houses pass and be forgotten as the helicopter continued to travel in the sky. She clutched her hands together and ignored the tight feeling from her gloves. Her chest rose dramatically as she sighed, ignoring the burning sensation on her neck as she noticed the vampire's staring at her. They were probably feeling a bit hungry, even though she had only just calmed herself after watching the vampires indulge themselves in a large group of half dead human soldiers. Quite barbaric really.

Haru flinched as the helicopter suddenly rocked as a large green arrow flew past the chopper, barely leaving a scratch. Haru concluded that it was more of a warning signal. However, she suddenly gasped the sister helicopter blew up after the arrow passed. She glanced out the window and noticed a human soldier shielding her face from the debris.

"Alright, let's go," Lactus smirked as he gripped onto Haru's arm and ushered her into his arms and leapt from the hatch of the helicopter. Haru slammed her eyes shut until she felt the sudden stop from the falling as Lactus placed her onto the ground. She kept her face stoic as she stared back at the human soldiers, who prepared to use their weapons until vampires leapt behind them.

Haru watched as the female soldier from before had began to draw back her arrow. Haru flinched as Lactus pushed her forward, causing her to summon Mako's scythe form. She darted forward and straightened her back as she pushed harder. She ignored the shame of attacking another human as she raised her scythe and pointed it towards the woman.

"Dammit!" The soldier yelled, preparing her bow until Mika appeared behind her. Haru's eyes widened as Mika suddenly latched onto the woman's throat and forced her onto the ground as she clawed at his hand as she desperately demanded air. Haru felt her throat feel dry as she tried to step forward, wanting to save the woman, until a human soldier began running towards her.

Haru pivoted and quickly slammed her weapon into the man's sword. He groaned yet quickly regained his posture as he pointed the blade towards's her. Haru looked up at him, feeling a slight disadvantage at the height difference. The man gasped suddenly as Haru's emerald eyes clashed with his hazel eyes.

"H-Haru?!"

Haru froze, her eyes widened as she came to realise who it was. Jered. His hair still messy and still looking like he had dyed his hair (which he claimed he hadn't). He still had that silly face where he would smirk or look smug unintentionally.

"I thought you were dead!" Jered stuttered, lowering his sword and gripping onto Haru's shoulders.

"Didn't Kurama tell you I'm alive?!" Haru gasped, feeling tears prick her eyes. Jered flinched at the name and looking away sadly. He shook his head, his hair brushing past his eyes to hide the tears.

"H-he never came back..." Haru flinched. She felt her eyes burn with tears as the salty water fell down her cheeks. She had believed he came back well. She thought he was safe. Yet, he is dead. Haru flinched suddenly as large hammer came between Haru and Jered. She leapt back, gripping tightly onto her scythe and scowling.

"Rin?!" Haru whispered. The red haired girl turned her head, her frown slowly changing into a smile.

"Haru, I-"

Blood.

That's all Haru saw. Jered and Rin both began to breathe heavily. Rin suddenly fell to the ground as blood erupted from the fresh wound in the pit of her stomach. Haru froze and trembled, staring down at her friend who began to stop breathing. Haru quickly looked up at Jered, who's legs began to give in. Haru leapt forward and quickly caught Jered into her arms, falling to her knees. She watched as Jered looked up at her, stroking her hair and cheek as Haru's tears fell onto her face.

"Jered please-"

"Shh... come now, you're not a very cute when you cry," Jered wheezed. Blood trickled slowly down his mouth as he let out a faint laugh, "don't worry. We'll see each other again and maybe we can have that video game marathon we've wanted for so long, huh?" Haru nodded with a soft smile. "It's nice seeing you kiddo..."

Jered's hand slowly fell onto his lap as his eyes shut. He looked asleep, as did Rin. Haru's breathing became ragged as she slowly placed Jered onto the ground.

"Code 248!" The female soldier screamed. Haru looked up as the human soldiers suddenly fell limp as their mouths began to produce foam. Poison. She looked back down at Jered and Rin. At least they didn't have to do that.

Haru stood up and watched at Mika began to force his fingers down the woman's throat. He didn't want her to swallow the poison. Haru felt her heart begin to ache as the woman squirmed beneath Mika. Who knew he could be so cruel?

The woman suddenly stopped moving as Mika placed his hand over her mouth. Did he suffocate her?

"Oi Mika, what are you doing?" Lactus called as he walked closer to the blonde vampire.

"She killed herself too," Mika said. Haru glanced down at her. She looked too peaceful. Her eyes wandered to the other soldiers. Their faces seeming like they were all in pain, yet she looked like she was just sleeping.

Haru walked closer towards the soldiers who had heroically taken their own lives. Some stared back at her with lifeless eyes. Their lips parted as if they wanted to pray or call out for help, yet received none. She kneeled down and pressed her fingers to their eyelids, slowly closing them and asking them for forgiveness. They probably all were meant to have bright futures, lives full with happiness yet here they were, dead on the battlefield. It's all too cruel.

"We need to get going," Lactus declared suddenly as he began to walk with Rene.

"Don't move!" The female soldier suddenly 'rose from the dead' and pushed a knife against Mika's throat.

Haru rose and forced Mako to change into a sword. She pointed the sword towards the two. "Mika!" She called, furrowing her brows as the woman glared back at her.

"If you move, I'll kill him!" Mika was slowly forced to move backwards as the woman pressed the knife harder into his neck. They seemed to be speaking to each other as Haru heard slight murmuring. "Die!" The woman screamed.

Haru darted forward, pointing the sword towards the woman. Mika suddenly moved and snatched the woman's wrist as the knife flung into the air. Haru continued to dart woman, her aim remaining on the woman. She gasped as Mika suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back as the woman screamed in pain as her wrist let out an unattractive cracking noise.

"Do you want to live that badly?" Mika asked coldly. Haru flinched and looked down at the woman, feeling pity for her.

"Please don't kill-" The woman gasped as Mika swung his leg forth, kicking the woman in the stomach rather forcefully. Before she could catch her breath he placed his foot on top of her head. Haru tried to pull her wrist free from Mika's grasp yet wasn't able to do so as he focused on the woman.

Haru watched the woman began to cry as she allowed herself to tell Mika all the information he demanded to know. Haru's hands clutched tight as she looked away, biting her lip. She was beginning to understand now. It's kill or be killed. That was the world she lived in.

The others began to walk, then Mika followed and continued to grip onto Haru's wrist.

"Wait," The woman said softly. "Kill me." Haru's eyes widened as she stared at the woman. "I have nothing left."

"Don't flatter yourself," Mika responded coldly.

"If I commit suicide they'll doubt my intel, but if you kill me..."

"Bring that human with you Mika-" Rene started.

The woman rose from the ground and prepared her bow and and arrow. Haru felt her lips part as she wanted to tell the woman to run. The woman suddenly fired the bow, yet it missed Mika and Haru ducked. Mika suddenly gripped his blade and wiped it downwards quickly. Blood erupted from the woman's stomach as the woman mouthed words to Mika. Haru felt tears in her eyes as everything moved slowly. Haru's tears ran down her face as the woman's body slammed into the floor.

"We'll move separately," Mika declared. "Just give me five soldiers."

"Point taken. You'll handle that," Rene responded.

 **Phew, so we're getting somewhere. I've spent my whole morning planning the ending. It's gonna be good! (Well, I hope so!). I was originally planning for Jered and Rin to die from the poison yet I wanted something a bit more heartfelt, so I also included the fact that Kurama is dead ;-;**

 **Lilly11594~ I'm still on the first book as I bought it a while back and I don't want to read it online as I prefer physically copies.**

 **Iizy2000~ thank you. I'll be planning something between the two very soon.**

 **CColondam~ Concerning her mother's promise, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Esmi~ I'll try to add a meet up soon!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update and response to reviews**

I feel very guilty for not updating in over a year- my reasoning for this is that I have a very obsessive personality so the moment I find something I enjoy I latch onto that until I find the next thing to love. In a summary, I lost interest in this fic and Owari No Seraph.

The reason I am coming back is from the sudden rise in messages I have been getting where people are requesting that I continue with this fic. I will get to that, however, since the fic was written just over two years ago, **I'd like to start rewriting this** fic in order to make things clearer and more enjoyable for you, the readers- I also like to think my literacy skills have improved since then.

A new chapter will come soon after rewriting- **I will not rewrite the first chapter as that has already been rewritten and has no real importance to the story besides introducing the characters.**

Now for the reviews (which are the one of the reasons I am here writing again, so thank you);

(these reviews are only for chapter 12)

CColondam: short chapters are a habit of mine I wish to demolish

Esmi: They may meet soon :)

Lizyeh2000: thanks for reviewing!

Anglelover1827: I would rather my OC isn't referred to as a 'dumbass' for showing sympathy for the death of the woman. It is human nature to express some kind of sadness towards subjects as death. I feel Haru had every right to cry.

ThePinkyNinja: Thank you so much!

YahiKonaNagato21: Thanks!

AnimeLover07: I'm sorry I stopped writing! I'll come back soon.

Misia0123: Ooh thank you. I'm kinda a big fan of Crowley so I feel it's only natural to have him appear. Let's hope you enjoy your time since you're stuck with me haha.

Mizuna Kurenagi: Future chapters will be coming soon!

Wercrazybesties4lyf: An update will be coming soon!

 **Over and out, Mika**


End file.
